Sonic X Season 4: The Black Arms Saga
by nssfleahedgehog
Summary: Shadow returns to Sonic & friends, but the Black Arms want use him to take over Chris' world. Events of Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Episode 1: Old Ally, New Nuisance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story, save the new introduced character in this episode, and the one introduced next episode. Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Sonic X Season 4: Black Arms Saga

Ep. 1: Old Ally, New Nuisance

It was a peaceful, starry night where seven creatures relaxed on a hill near the Master Emerald shrine, waiting for the upcoming meteor shower.

"Oh, I can't wait for the meteor shower!" squealed Cream the Rabbit excitedly.

"Chao!" agreed her friend, Cheese the Chao.

"This meteor shower is truly a sight to be seen," explained Knuckles the Echidna. "I've seen it several times in the past."

"Oh, really?" inquired Rouge the Bat. "How many times is that exactly?"

"Er, I've seen it every time it's happened since I can remember," replied Knuckles. "which is every three years."

"Do you think any meteors will fall on us?" asked Cream.

"Don't worry," assured Miles Prower the Fox, nicknamed Tails. "Meteors deteriorate in our planet's atmosphere, so any that come near us will be the size of a small rock."

Cream was relieved by this, and relaxed some more with Cheese.

"Hey, Sonic!" said Amy Rose the Hedgehog. "Have you ever seen the meteor shower?"

"Once or twice," replied Sonic the Hedgehog. "But this year's will be special."

"Really?!" Amy exclaimed. "Why?"

"'Cause this year," explained Sonic, "I get to see it with my friends."

The others smiled, and Tails began to reflect on the events of the three months that had passed since their journey across space.

Dr. Eggman, their nemesis, had tried a few times to get the best of them, but they always defeated him in the end.

Sonic ran for enjoyment whenever he could, since there wasn't much else for him to do, besides lounge about doing nothing. He had, however, been spending more time with Amy, though he hadn't much say in the matter.

Knuckles and Rouge had been spending more time together, though they often act like it isn't any fun to see the other. While they do converse a lot, Rouge sometimes attempts to steal the Master Emerald, but always gives it back in the end. Their relationship really seems to be that of love and hatred.

Cream and Cheese do as they always have, which is enjoy the carefreeness of childhood. They hang out with Amy a lot, helping her cook. Amy really had developed good cooking skills, and would always cook Sonic meals, and prepare picnics for everyone to go on.

Their friends Espio, Charmy, and Vector of Team Chaotix have been heard of, and now are receiving regular detective cases to do. They still don't get paid much, however.

As for Tails himself, he had begun taking care of the developing plant left by his beloved late friend, Cosmo. He never knew how much he had cared for her, until it was too late. Tails did, however, build a shrine for her, and placed the plant in an incubator at the shrine. After researching botany, Tails gained the knowledge of how to take care of the plant, which he does with excellence. The plant had developed into a creature of Cosmo's species, and currently was in an embryonic state, similar to that of an animal, only a plant version. According to his research, the plant creature was a sort of offspring of Cosmo's, since some plants can asexually reproduce.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic shouted, ending the two tailed fox's thoughts. "You should keep your eyes to the skies! Wouldn't want to miss the show, eh?"

"Heh, yeah," Tails replied sheepishly. "I was just thinking a bit."

"You do that too much," said Knuckles. "Excessive thinking isn't good some times."

"Neither is not thinking," Rouge teased. "That's why you're so dense."

Knuckles grumbled, and everyone else but Sonic and Tails snickered. Sonic thought Tails was still thinking about Cosmo too much, and was concerned. But soon, they all noticed the beginning meteor shower. They were amazed at the amazing spectacle happening in the sky. They all marveled at the wondrous sight, commenting at the sheer greatness of the shower, enjoying every second.

A few minutes in, Cream exclaimed, "Look at that big one!"

The others looked at the large meteor, and suddenly noticed that it wasn't disintegrating. In fact, it was coming right towards them!

"Everyone, run!" yelled Sonic, and they all dashed off the hill, scattering.

The meteor crashed into the hill, throwing dirt everywhere. It skid against the ground, until it finally stopped.

The spectating heroes approached the meteor in awe. The dust settled, and when they looked carefully at the fallen space rock, they gasped. Inside the meteorite, was their ally in battle, Shadow the Hedgehog, whom they had thought died (again).

"Shadow," gasped Rouge.

"Think he's alive?" asked Knuckles.

"Who knows?" Sonic said. "We thought he had died last time."

"That'll be 2,000 yen," said a voice.

The friends looked up, and a creature popped out from behind the meteorite. It bounced down to the ground, and looked up at them, cheerfully.

The creature was pure white in color, had large rabbit-like feet, somewhat long white hair that went to its eyebrows, and two protrusions coming from its head, towards the back. The creature was only about a foot tall.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Sonic.

"My name's Wakai," replied the creature. "I'm a space imp, a creature born from stellar materials that is able to inhabit space."

"Uh-huh…" said Sonic, having never heard of such a creature.

"Well anyway, I found your friend here, floating out in space in a coma-like state, so I decided to bring him where he belongs," explained Wakai. "Now that'll be 2,000 yen."

"Uh, what's yen?" asked Sonic, as he and his friends gave perplexed looks.

Wakai gave a flabbergasted look, and said, "Ya don't know what yen is?"

Sonic and his companions shook their heads. The space imp was in total disbelief.

"Ehn, it's okay," Wakai said unhappily. "I don't need money anyway."

The space imp turned away sadly, and hopped back up to the meteorite.

"Good-bye," he said with a depressed tone. "Enjoy having your friend back."

And with that, the odd creature began floating back up to space.

"Wait!" called Sonic, feeling sorry for the creature. "You don't have to leave so soon."

"Really?" Wakai asked, now excited and thankful. "You'll let me stay a little while?"

"Yeah, if ya don't want to go yet," replied Sonic.

"Oh, thank you!" cried the space imp, as he rushed back to the earth, tears of joy streaming down his face.

By now, Sonic's crew was rather perplexed by Wakai, but the kinder ones among them did feel sorry for him.

"Well, let's get Shadow out of this meteorite now," Sonic said, turning towards Knuckles.

"Right!" replied the echidna. He whipped out a metal digging device, and put it onto his fists.

"Shovel Claw!" he shouted, and rushed towards the large rocky mass. However, when it met the meteorite, the device made a loud "PIIING!" and the force made Knuckles shutter.

"Guess ya can't dig through that, eh?" inquired Sonic.

"Fine," stated Knuckles. "We'll do this old-fashioned way!"

Removing the Shovel Claw, Knuckles punched the meteorite. Pieces of the substance were removed, leaving a hole shaped like the echidna's fist.

"Ow," said Knuckles, retreating his fist to shake away some of the pain.

"That won't do," stated Wakai. "That mineral can't be destroyed efficiently just by punching it. Let me do it for ya. After all, I put him in there."

The space imp placed his hand on the meteorite, and with a glow of white energy, the substance disintegrated. The Sonic Crew was impressed.

"There ya go," said Wakai. The heroes went over to their mysterious ally.

"Hey Shadow, wake up," Sonic said, giving the black and red hedgehog a shake. Shadow did not wake, however.

"Like I said, he's in a coma-like state," explained Wakai. "You won't be waking him up on your own."

"Alright, then," said the blue blur, putting Shadow's arm behind his neck. "Care to help, Knuckles?"

Knuckles unhappily went to help Sonic carry their unconscious ally.

"Okay, let's take him to Amy's," said Sonic.

"Why my house?" complained Amy.

"It's closest," replied Sonic. "Plus it has a spare bedroom."

Amy pouted. Then, the team set off to her house.

___________________________________Later…____________________________________

"Alright, here we are," said Amy as she opened her front door. "The guest bedroom is the second door to the left." Everyone walked inside.

"Nice place, Amy," said Knuckles.

"Why thank you," Amy replied bashfully.

"Yeah," mocked Rouge. "Nice for someone with poor tastes."

"Yeah, well your tastes are too flashy!" retorted Amy.

"Amy, please don't argue now," squeaked Cream.

"Okay, Cream," Amy said.

Rouge smirked at her fiendishly, causing Amy to glare at Rouge.

"Well, Shadow's all nice and safe in bed now," Sonic said in a joking manner.

"Hm, well it's getting late," Tails said as he stretched.

Cream and Cheese yawned, and the former said, "It's past our bedtime."

"I'll walk you three home," Knuckles told his young friends.

"A woman needs her beauty sleep," said Rouge, and she headed for the door with the others.

This left Sonic, Amy, and the newcomer Wakai alone. Sonic began to walk towards the door, until Amy grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to go," Amy said innocently. "You can sleep on the couch, and I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

Sonic looked at Amy glumly, and she looked at him with sweet, watery puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine," Sonic gave in.

"Yes! I'll get you some bedding," Amy said cheerfully.

She went to do so. Amy came back with an armful of blankets and pillows. She tucked a sheet into the sofa cushions, and put a blanket and a pillow over that. Then she went to a comfy chair, and set a blanket and pillow on that.

"Um, you can sleep here, Wakai," Amy told the space imp.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Wakai. He hopped onto the chair, put his head on the pillow, and covered himself with the blanket.

"Ah, so comfy…" murmured Wakai as he began to doze off.

"I better hit the sack, too," Sonic said.

"Alright, good night Sonic," Amy said pleasantly as she hugged her hero, who grimaced instantly.

"Good night Amy," Sonic said, hugging her back. They let go of each other, and Amy went into her bedroom. Sonic hopped onto the couch, and put the blanket over his body, as he began to fall into slumber.

Soon Sonic was doing his favorite activity: running. He ran through the woods, jumping off trees as he rushed by at amazing speeds. Eventually, he curved between two trees, and skid to a halt as he landed in sand. He looked at where he was: the beach. He frowned; the beach was not a place he favored.

The blue hedgehog walked along until he saw a bunch of female animals playing volleyball in swimsuits. While he was attracted to females, he was very much not open about this fact.

Sonic continued walking, but soon stopped; something caught his eyes. It was Amy. She was sitting secluded in her one-piece swimsuit, sadly watching the other girls playing volleyball. Why was Amy just sitting there watching? Shouldn't she be playing volleyball with the other girls?

The speed demon started to head towards Amy, when a giant wave crashed onto the shore. Frightened, the volleyball-playing girls ran away. Sonic noticed, however, that Amy was being dragged into the ocean by the wave.

"Help!" cried Amy.

"Amy!" cried Sonic, as he raced to her rescue. However, he stopped because something caught his attention.

In the ocean, was none other than the malevolent Dr. Eggman in one of his machines. The machine had a claw that was holding Amy securely.

"Mwahahaha! Behold!" the doctor proclaimed. "My latest creation, the Egg Octopus! It will defeat you, and send you to a most unfavorable destination: a watery grave!" The round genius laughed. Determined, Sonic rushed to save his admirer, but soon stopped and retreated, on account of his aquaphobia. The stout doctor laughed again.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Eggman inquired rhetorically. "In over your head?"

Sonic bared his teeth. He ran a little into the water, and spun into Eggman's machine, damaging it slightly.

"Hmph!" grunted the doctor. He fired some missiles from the base of the robot. Sonic used this to his advantage, and spun into each of the missiles until he reached the robot, and spun into it.

Eggman leered at his spiked nemesis, but then smiled evilly.

"I have you now!" he cried cheerfully. Then one of the claws from the machine lashed out and hit Sonic. It followed him downwards, and anchored Sonic to the ocean floor.

Sonic tried to free himself, but to no avail.

"Sonic!!!" cried Amy.

"Sorry," mocked Eggman. "But your hero can't save you now. He's history!"

Underwater, Sonic was running low on oxygen. Then, he saw something shiny sinking towards him. It landed to his left, and he reached for it. He strained as he stretched, but finally he touched the ring with his fingers, and pulled it into his hand. The energy of the ring allowed him to start spinning, destroying the claw securing him to the ocean floor. Sonic spun out of the water, and hit Eggman's machine, destroying it with an explosion.

"Curse you!" shouted Eggman, as he was sent flying over the horizon.

Sonic spun back, and caught Amy in his arms, then landed in the water, and zoomed to the shore.

The blue blur coughed up the water in his lungs, as Amy looked at him thankfully.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy.

"I'm more concerned about you," replied Sonic, coughing the last of the H2O from his lungs.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said. "Thank you."

Amy looked at him amorously, and neared her face to his. Sonic gulped, knowing he could not weasel his way out of this. Their faces came closer and closer, as they pursed their lips for a kiss…

"Aw, shucks," came a sudden voice that was not Amy. "I didn't know you cared."

Sonic opened his eyes. Wakai was laying on the very edge of the sofa, and Sonic's lips were touching his cheek.

"Yealch!" Sonic cried in disgust. He retreated to the top of the couch, and fell off. "What're you doing!?" Sonic whispered sharply.

"I got lonely…" whimpered Wakai.

Sonic sighed.

"Well, sleep next to somebody else," said Sonic.

"Like your girlfriend?" Wakai asked, motioning towards Amy's room.

Sonic spazzed out.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he whispered harshly.

"Wasn't she who you were dreaming about?" Wakai asked again. "And you guys hugged before going to bed."

"Look, it's complicated," Sonic tried to explain.

"Like, she loves you, but you don't exactly love her, but put up with her love for you anyway?" guessed Wakai.

"Yeah, exactly," Sonic replied, astounded.

Wakai smiled up at Sonic happily.

"Look, if you're lonely," began Sonic, "just find something to keep you company. Not someone."

"Okay," Wakai agreed sadly. He slumped back towards the center of the room, and grabbed some things lying on the table. He went back to the chair at which he had been sleeping, and hopped up with the items to sleep.

"Good night Sonic," said Wakai. "Good night hair brush. Good night tissue box. Good night television remote."

Sonic smiled, said "Good night Wakai," and hopped back on the couch, falling asleep. His sleep did not produce any more vivid dreams like before, thankfully. And Sonic slept peacefully until morning.

The blue blur awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. The delicious smells led him to the kitchen. Amy was flipping pancakes while frying bacon and eggs.

"Good morning," said Amy cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah, I slept fine," Sonic replied nervously, remembering the events of last night.

"How about some breakfast?" Amy asked holding a plate with bacon, eggs, and a pile of flapjacks.

Sonic agreed, and sat down as Amy set the plate on the table for him. Then, she got a plate for herself.

Sonic grabbed some bacon and ate it.

"Good," he said while nodding his head.

Amy smiled, and ate some eggs. Sonic did the same by shoveling them into his mouth. Amy neatly cut her pancakes with her knife and fork, while Sonic just stabbed his to put a whole pancake to eat. Amy quietly chewed her food with her mouth closed, while Sonic noisily chewed his with an open mouth. Soon, Sonic's mannerisms grew irritating.

"Sonic!" snapped Amy. "Please use some manners when eating!"

Sonic swallowed his food, and said "Don't worry, I'm done."

Indeed, Sonic's plate was empty. He put it in the sink, and stretched his back.

"Thanks for everything, Amy," said Sonic. "I'll head out in a little bit."

As Sonic stretched his legs, Amy was ready to plead him to stay.

"Sonic, you don't have to-," Amy began to say, but then Wakai came into the kitchen.

"Mornin'!" Wakai called cheerfully. "Your breakfast looks great! Am I allowed to have some?"

"Sure!" replied Sonic. "Amy's a great cook. She'll give you some good food."

"Oh, Son-," Amy started to say in an embarrassed manner.

"Thanks, Amy!" shouted Wakai. "You're grand!"

Amy decided Wakai would interrupt anything else she'd try to say, so she served him a plate of food. She set it on the table, and Wakai hopped onto a chair to eat it. The space imp ate some bacon, enjoying it.

"Mmm, this salty stuff is tasty!" said Wakai. "Sonic sure is lucky to have an admirer to make him food!"

Amy frowned. She wasn't fond of being called Sonic's "admirer"; even if it was true. Amy sighed and turned to leave.

"I'm going to go check on Shadow," Amy said grumpily.

"Amy," Sonic said suddenly in a serious tone.

Amy instantly turned back towards Sonic.

"Be careful," he said, concerned. Amy nodded, and left to go to Shadow's room.

Amy opened the door a crack, and peered inside.

Shadow appeared to be tossing and turning in his sleep. He looked like he was having a nightmare.

Cautiously, Amy stepped into the room. She could hear Shadow panting and struggling.

"Shadow?" Amy said, trying to awaken him. Shadow continued his fitful sleep.

Amy couldn't take watching the poor hedgehog being subconsciously tortured any longer. It was equally painful for her to watch as it was for Shadow to sleep.

"Shadow? Shadow?! Wake up!" cried Amy. And sure enough, the black and crimson hedgehog's eyes sprang open, followed by him bolting up.

Panting, Shadow held a hand to his aching head, and then looked at Amy.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And where am I?"

"It's me Amy, and you're in my house," replied the pink hedgehog. "Don't you remember me?"

"I don't remember a thing," Shadow replied glumly, "except my name, Shadow, and that horrendous event."

"Do you remember Sonic?" Amy asked hopefully.

"No," the dark hedgehog replied grimly. "Is that someone important?"

"Well, kinda," Amy replied. "At least, he's important to me."

Not interested in such things, Shadow got out of bed, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," replied Shadow, "just out of here."

So Shadow left the room with Amy following him.

Sonic was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen while Wakai ate noisily, as Shadow came towards them.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic said, trying to be friendly. "Long time no see. How ya feelin'?"

Shadow looked at him with confusion.

"Do I know you?" Shadow asked in bewilderment.

"What, ya don't remember me?" Sonic asked in awe. "Have you lost your memory again?"

Shadow didn't like what Sonic was saying, and he turned to leave and scowled.

"Apparently so," Shadow replied very bitterly. And with that he left.

"Gee, was he always such a jerk?" asked Wakai.

"Pretty much," replied Sonic unhappily.

_______________________________Elsewhere…____________________________________

Knuckles was sitting against the Master Emerald with his hands behind his head. He was enjoying the peace of mind, until a voice spoke to him.

"Hey there, Knuckles," said Rouge flirtatiously. "Miss me?"

"About as much as I'd miss a cold," grumbled Knuckles.

"Hmph!" Rouge replied in a snooty manner. But then she went back to pestering the echidna. "Think Shadow's awake yet?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," grouched Knuckles. "If you want to know, go to Amy's."

Rouge gave another "Hmph!" and then said "You act like you don't want around me around."

Knuckles was really losing his temper, and shouted "I never want you around! When will you learn that I-"

Knuckles was about to say something very mean, but an awful-sounding laugh stopped him.

"Hohoho!" laughed the evil Dr. Eggman. "Are you two lovebirds arguing as usual?"

Eggman's annoying robots were seated with the Doctor in the cockpit of a new robot. The robot was tall, resembled Eggman, and had a large spiked ball for one hand.

Knuckles and Rouge both blushed a little; Rouge out of embarrassment, Knuckles out of anger.

"What do _you _want, Eggman?" Knuckles grumbled with disgust.

Eggman smiled proudly. "I'm here to challenge Sonic with my new Egg Breaker! I have devised a plan to defeat him once and for all!"

"Riiiight," said Knuckles as he and Rouge rolled their eyes.

Eggman leered, but then calmed himself enough to ask "Where is he?!"

"He's at Amy's," replied Knuckles "but I'm sure he's left there by now."

Eggman let out a "Hmph!" and turned to go find his nemesis.

Knuckles stood up and called after the Doctor. "If you wanna fight, I'm willing to oblige!"

"I'll crush you after Sonic!" the elliptical genius called back.

"Oh well," said Knuckles. "Hope Sonic enjoys making a fool of him again."

The red fist fighter turned his head, and noticed Rouge carrying the Master Emerald away.

"Get back here you thieving bat!" he roared as he ran after her.

______________________________Meanwhile…_____________________________________

Sonic was racing after Shadow, hoping to talk things through and figure out a way for his dark doppelganger to adjust to normal life. If it was possible for the Ultimate Life Form. Wakai tagged along too, just for the heck of it. The space imp was supposed to be hanging on to Sonic's spines, but the blue blur was worried he had slipped off.

"You hanging on okay, Wakai?" Sonic asked. The space imp did not respond.

"Wakai?" Sonic asked again, slowing down again.

"Wooooooooooooo!!!" came the happily screaming voice of Wakai. He shot past Sonic, and the hedgehog sped after him. Wakai was flying through the air about a foot off the ground at high speed. Sonic caught up with him.

"Wakai?" questioned Sonic.

"Man, this is the ONLY way to fly!" Wakai shouted gleefully.

Sonic smiled. "Glad you like this too, Wakai," said the speedster with the spines. "Now let's find Shadow!"

Unfortunately, their search was interrupted when something large crashed in front of them. They were jolted back a bit, and landed on their rears. Sonic looked up to see Dr. Eggman and his robotic henchmen, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun, in the cockpit of a large robot.

"Heeheehee," snickered the fat villain. "I've found you, Sonic!"

"Eggman, what do you want?" Sonic exclaimed, quite annoyed.

"Behold!" boasted Dr. Eggman. "My new Egg Breaker! With it I will defeat you once and for all!"

"In your dreams!" taunted Sonic.

"Hey, if this thing's for breakin' eggs, how's it supposed to defeat Sonic?" inquired Wakai, who was inspecting the machine. "He's not an unborn bird or reptile."

"Who is that?" asked Decoe.

"He looks interesting," stated Bocoe.

"Great," complained Dr. Eggman. "Another one of Sonic's annoying friends. And this one's _very_ annoying."

"Then let's smash 'im!" exclaimed Bokkun.

"Hey, I'm the one you want! Bring it already!" shouted Sonic.

"He's right Bokkun," said the Doctor. "Crushing Sonic's our first priority!"

The Egg Breaker leapt at Sonic with its spiky ball, but Sonic easily dodged.

"That the best you got, Eggman?" the blue blur taunted.

Angered, the Doctor had the Egg Breaker throw its spiky ball at the hedgehog, but again Sonic dodged. When the spiky ball came flying back to connect to the Egg Breaker, Sonic dodged again.

Eggman was furious now. He launched two missiles from the back of the Egg Breaker. Sonic merely jumped over them to spin at Eggman's robot. However, Eggman countered by whacking Sonic with the spiky ball of the Egg Breaker.

Sonic was sent flying back and landed on the ground. He rubbed his head.

"Now!" commanded Eggman as he used the Egg Breaker to throw his henchrobots at the hero. Bukkon grabbed onto Sonic's head, and then Decoe grabbed Sonic's arms, while Bocoe grabbed his legs. Bukkon then put strange silver metallic rings on Sonic's wrists and ankles.

"Huh?" exclaimed Sonic, confused. The robots quickly ran back to Eggman. The Doctor then snickered, and pressed a button on a remote control. Electronic waves of electricity then emerged from the metallic rings, binding Sonic's limbs together. Sonic tried moving his arms and legs, but the electrical waves prevented him from unsticking them.

"Hehe. Can't move any more, can you Sonic?" Eggman sneered, amused at his nemesis' predicament.

"What, you can't beat me with your robot alone, so you resort to cheap tricks?!" snarled Sonic.

Eggman frowned and said, "It's merely the means to an end: the end of your life!"

________________________________Elsewhere…___________________________________

Shadow was racing away at high speeds. He had no destination; he was merely trying escape from everything. However, there was one thing he could not escape from: himself. Who was he? Shadow. But who is that? What is his purpose? And why was his only memory that girl's death? And who was she?

Shadow stopped running. He put his hand to his head.

"Just who the heck am I?" he wondered aloud with discontent. "And… who was I?"

"Come back with the Master Emerald!!!" came the severely enraged voice of Knuckles.

Shadow turned his head to see the echidna chasing Rouge who was flying with the Master Emerald in her hands. Rouge then noticed Shadow, and soon landed to greet him. She placed the Master Emerald on the ground, and Knuckles ran into it, causing the guardian to fall down, holding his head in pain.

"Shadow!" exclaimed Rouge. "You're awake! Are feeling all right?"

Rouge's words infuriated the Ultimate Life Form.

"Someone else who knows me that I can't remember?" Shadow remarked bitterly.

"You have amnesia again?" asked Rouge.

That was the last straw for Shadow. He gave a rage-filled growl, and took off running.

"I see he's as congenial as ever," Rouge sarcastically joked.

"He probably just found you annoying," said Knuckles, who had climbed on top of the Master Emerald. "After all, you drive everybody batty." Knuckles was grinning as he said this, amused with his own words, while Rouge just got ticked off. She then gave him a backhanded slap, and flew away.

________________________Back to Sonic's Predicament…____________________________

Sonic was still struggling to move his confined limbs as Eggman loomed closer in his Egg Breaker to finish off the heroic hedgehog.

"Finally," gloated Eggman. "I will destroy you once and for all, and then I'll take over-" Eggman then cried out in pain. Wakai was pulling on his mustache.

"Man," Wakai said in amazement. "Either you have _reeeeeeally_ bad tastes in mustaches, or you have an OUTRAGEOUS nose hair problem you've been neglecting."

"Gaahhhh!" cried the elliptical evildoer. "Get this freak off my lip warmer IMMEDIATELY, you mechanic morons!"

Decoe and Bocoe grabbed Wakai and attempted to pull him off Eggman's 'stache.

"YAAHHHHH!!!" the Doctor roared in agony. "Don't _pull_him off; _remove_ his hands from my whiskers!"

"Whiskers?" inquired Wakai. "Are you _really _a tusk-less walrus?"

Decoe and Bocoe managed to remove the space imp's hands from their master's mustache. They grabbed Wakai and tossed him off of the Egg Breaker. Dr. Eggman turned his machine to face the imp.

"You will pay for messing with my mustache, you little worm!" snarled the fat genius.

"Um, will five dollars be enough?" Wakai questioned innocently. "'Cause that's all the money I have at the moment."

Eggman growled and had the Egg Breaker raise its spiky ball.

At that moment, Shadow came racing towards them with his eyes closed and an angry expression on his faced. He crashed into the Egg Breaker since he wasn't watching where he was running. He fell down from the impact.

Eggman turned the large machine to look at Shadow and was astounded. Even his robotic henchmen shivered in extreme shock.

"Sh-Shadow?!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing here?!?"

At the mentioned of his name, Shadow instantly leered.

"Oh, yet _another _person who can remember me?" Shadow rhetorically stated with fake questioning in his voice, but real anger. "I'm sick of it! It REALLY ticks me off. Everyone seems to know me, and I can't remember a thing!" Shadow half-knelt, preparing to spin. "I want some answers. But first, I need to let off some steam!!!" He spun into the Egg Breaker with such force, it was knocked back a few meters. Then he spun into a ball again, hitting the large robot between the legs. He then spun into the robot several times in a blinding fury all over. Then, with a final spin, he slammed into the cockpit, causing a huge explosion that sent Eggman and his three robots flying over the horizon.

"Aargh!" screamed Eggman as he flew until he was just a star over the horizon.

Wakai went over to Sonic. He flicked his wrist, hitting the metallic rings that bound Sonic with his knuckles, which freed the blue dude from his constraints. Sonic then went over to Shadow.

"Shadow…" Sonic said solemnly.

"What?" Shadow replied bitterly.

"Look, we'll find you some answers, pal," Sonic said, trying to be friendly. "No matter what it takes, we'll get your memories back."

"Don't you know anything about me?" asked Shadow.

"Other than what a lovely personality you have," Sonic joked, smiling at his sarcasm, "I don't really. You didn't know much when we first met, and defiantly didn't share much. But I'll help you. We're glad to have ya back, and we'll all be willing to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks," replied Shadow. "I'll find the answers on my own."

"But Shadow-" Sonic started to say.

"Just buzz off," said Shadow. "You really bug me." And with that, Shadow went off.

"We gonna chase after him?" asked Wakai.

"He doesn't want our help," replied Sonic. "It's fine. We'll just give him some time. When he realizes he needs us, he'll come back. That's just how Shadow is."

"I thought you said he had a 'lovely personality,'" said Wakai.

"That was sarcasm," smiled Sonic. "Now come on. Let's go."

And Sonic sped off, Wakai flying after him.

Author's Note: Sorry for the length, but I was trying to make it like an authentic episode of Sonic X. Hope enjoyed it (at least some part of it). See ya for Episode 2.


	2. Episode 2: Everything's Coming Up Asters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story, except Wakai and the new introduced character in this episode. Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA.**

Sonic X Season 4: Black Arms Saga

Ep. 2: Everything's Coming Up Asters

Tails was walking through a path in forest at night. He was calm, like he was taking casual stroll. He had a happy smile on his face.

Soon, the path led to a clearing. The clearing was a cliff overlooking the forest with a perfect view of the night sky, full of stars and the big glowing moon. But Tails quickly noticed something better than all that. A figure was sitting on the cliff, gazing at the starry night sky.

"Cosmo!" exclaimed Tails.

The figure turned and a young, beautiful flowering creature smiled at Tails. It was the same warm smile Tails adored.

"Hello, Tails," said Cosmo. "I'm glad you could join me."

"Me too," Tails said with a smile. Cosmo was the greatest friend he had made since Sonic. But actually, Tails felt more than just friendship towards his floral friend…

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Cosmo remarked romantically.

"Yep," agreed Tails.

"Even though we've seen the stars in space," continued Cosmo, "staring at them from a planet is different. It makes space seem more intriguing."

"Yeah, I agree," said Tails. Tails decided to bring up how he really felt. "Remember all those adventures we had in space?" he said.

"Yes," replied Cosmo.

"And remember all the great times we shared?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Tails began, mustering up all his courage. "I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"You're really special to me Cosmo…" Tails stated.

"You're special to me too, Tails," replied the floral female.

"Well I mean, you're _really_ special," explained Tails. "I've never felt this way about someone before, and…" Tails looked up to the sky. "I feel like you're more important than a normal friend. You're, well…" Tails took a deep breath, closed his eyes, turned to Cosmo and said: "I like you, Cosmo."

Cosmo made no reply.

"Cosmo?" wondered Tails. He opened his eyes to find Cosmo was not there. "Cosmo?" He cried in panic. Tails stood up and looked around. He looked down, off the edge of the cliff. Instead of trees, there was an endless abyss of darkness. Cosmo was being pulled in by the darkness.

"Cosmo!" he exclaimed.

"Tails!" she cried in agony. Cosmo reached for Tails.

The two-tailed fox knew what to do. He jumped after Cosmo, knowing he could use his tails to fly and save her. However, when he came close to reaching her, darkness grabbed him by the two appendages he got his nickname for.

The plant and the fox reached for each other, but were yanked apart by the darkness.

"Tails!" cried Cosmo.

"Cosmooooooooooooooo!" screamed Tails.

Tails awoke, sweaty, gasping for air, and freaked out. Then he sighed.

"It was just a dream," he assured himself. He turned to look at his clock. It was 11:23. "That late already?" he exclaimed. Sure he often stayed up late, but he didn't normally sleep in for so long. He got out of bed to start his day.

Tails dragged his feet into the kitchen. _Another nightmare,_ he thought. He opened his freezer for some breakfast. He pulled out some frozen waffles that were so frozen they covered in ice. The young fox sighed.

A knock at the door brightened his spirits. He set the freezer-burned waffles on the counter, and flew to his front door. Tails opened it to find Sonic and Wakai smiling brightly.

"Mornin', Tails!" greeted the hedgehog.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" cheered the space imp.

"Morning Sonic," replied Tails. "Morning, um, Wakai, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" chirped Wakai merrily. "Well actually I think my name's already worn out from being used more than twice. But that's okay, you can wear it out as much as you like!"

"We brought you breakfast, courtesy of Amy!" Sonic said in his cool, suave manner, holding up a boxed lunch - er, breakfast – that was wrapped up in a cloth with chopsticks. Tails beamed.

_Minutes later…_

Tails was gobbling up eggs and bacon with his chopsticks. He was seated at his table with Sonic and Wakai. Sonic sat relaxed, hands behind head, foot resting on his other leg's knee. Wakai was levitating in a standing position above his seat, looking around Tails' house.

"Nice place," said Wakai. "Cool stuff is all over!"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't clean much," replied Tails sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it Tails," said Sonic. "You're busy doing better things."

Tails was grateful for what Sonic said, but knew it was because Sonic wouldn't care about if a house is clean or not.

"So Tails," continued Wakai, "from looking at your dwelling, you seem to build a lot of stuff, and read a lot of books."

"That's our Tails," said Sonic. "He's a mechanical genius, and an avid reader. I bet his smarts rival ol' Egghead's!"

Tails blushed.

"Hey, what's that shrine at the window?" asked Wakai.

Tails and Sonic frowned, knowing they were going to talk about a touchy subject.

"That's the shrine for our late friend, Cosmo," replied Sonic. "She was very brave and kind, and a great friend to Tails."

"Ohh…" said Wakai realizing what that meant, and its seriousness. "May I pay my respects?"

"Um, okay," Tails agreed.

Wakai flew over to the shrine, clapped twice, knelt, and bowed his head.

"Rest in peace," he said. Sonic and Tails smiled gratefully.

_Soon…_

Sonic and Wakai began to head out.

"See ya, Tails!" called Sonic, stepping out the door.

"Thanks for your hospitality!" called Wakai, floating after Sonic.

"Well, thank you guys for stopping by," replied Tails. "I really appreciate company."

"Hey, I'm always here for ya pal," Sonic said, placing his hand Tails' shoulder.

Tails got watery-eyed, and sniffled. "Thanks, Sonic," he said.

The hedgehog nodded, and turned to leave. He sped off, waving at Tails as he dashed away. Wakai waved too, as he floated away with Sonic at high speeds.

Tails sniffled again, and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He closed the door, and slunk to the floor sadly.

_Back to Sonic and Wakai…_

The blue hero and the space imp were speeding away from Tails' house.

"Hey Sonic?" said Wakai.

"Yeah?" replied the blue blur.

"Tails has a strong sadness about him," the space imp began. "Cosmo must've been really important to him, right?"

Sonic stopped suddenly, and Wakai had to do the same and back up.

"Cosmo was a good friend to all of us," Sonic began to explain, as he looked to the horizon. "She was very kind and had a pure heart. She sacrificed herself in order for us to be able to defeat the evil Metarex."

Wakai's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Cosmo had become especially close to Tails, and their friendship was very strong," Sonic continued. "It was so strong, it seemed like they felt more than just friendship for each other." Sonic paused. "Tails could barely bring himself to help us pull off the attack to destroy the Metarex, because that meant also destroying Cosmo." Sonic paused again. "Tails is very intelligent and mature for his age. However, he's too young to have to have done what he had to do. He shouldn't have to go through such pain at his age." Sonic paused yet again, this time to brush away some tears. "And that's why," Sonic clenched his fist, "I'll stop at nothing to protect the innocent, and make Tails be happy again!" Sonic raised his fist to sky. "So are ya with me, Wakai?" Sonic turned around as he fiercely asked Wakai.

The space imp, however, was crying from the story. "So sad…" he sniffled. "Poor Tails…" he whimpered.

Sonic gave him an empathetic smile, and patted Wakai's head. "Sorry to bring you into the burden, Wakai. But perhaps…" Sonic looked to the sky, "perhaps I needed to get that off my chest." Sonic looked back to Wakai, who looked up at him teary-eyed. "Well, whatdoyasay, Wakai?" asked Sonic. "Protect the innocent, and cheer up Tails?"

Wakai sniffled, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay, Sonic," he said. "I'll do that with you."

The heroic hedgehog smiled, and he and Wakai shook hands.

_And now returning to Tails…_

Tails sadly dragged his feet across the floor. He looked at Cosmo's shrine, and then went over to it.

The two-tailed fox opened the door to the incubator, where Cosmo's offspring was developing. Its progress was coming along nicely. It seemed close to being a full baby. The main problem was that while he had studied plant care, he didn't know how to raise an infant of Cosmo's species.

Tails sighed. Then he smiled at the developing plant baby. He got a cup of water, and poured the essential liquid into the pot from which the infant was growing.

"Grow, little one," he told the botanical baby, "Grow into a good, healthy baby, and then you can grow up to a wonderful person, like your mother was."

Cosmo's offspring sat there developing, taking in water and nutrients from its umbilical cord-like stem. It looked so innocent and beautiful…

Tears began streaming from Tails' eyes.

"Oh, Cosmo…" he cried, "I miss you. I miss you so much." He sniffled. "I want to take proper care of your baby, but I just don't know how to take care of an infant of your species…" The fox cried some more, basically until his emotions were released.

_Elsewhere…_

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were strolling along towards the area where the rest of the Sonic crew lived. Espio was walking in a serious manner, ready for anything. Charmy was buzzing about feeling happy and carefree. Vector was jamming out to the loud music blaring from his headphones into his ears, which was the Team Chaotix theme song ("Team Chaotix" by Gunnar Nelson).

"Vector, you really shouldn't have your music so loud," said Espio nonchalantly. Vector, however, continued jamming.

"He probably can't hear you," said Charmy.

"Very well then," replied Espio. He stopped dead in his tracks, readying an attack.

SMACK-SMACK!

Espio had smacked the crocodile with a paper fan, knocking the croc to the ground and turning off his music simultaneously.

"Ow! What was that for?" grouched Vector.

"I was telling you to turn down your music," stated Espio. "You'll develop hearing loss otherwise."

"Ahn, I won't get hearing loss," assured Vector, "I'm too cool to go deaf."

"More like you have bad hearing in the first place," muttered Charmy.

"Huh? What baseball team is nearing first place?" questioned Vector.

Espio sweatdropped. Then he sensed a fast presence coming at them. The chameleon jumped into air to avoid it. Vector and Charmy, however, were run into by the fast presence, and fell down.

"Ow!"complained the crocodile. "Who crashed into-"

Team Chaotix then noticed Shadow was the one who had crashed into them.

"Huh? Shadow?" exclaimed Vector. "What's he doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought he was a goner!" said Charmy.

This ticked off Shadow, and a vein of anger popped up on his forehead.

"More bozos I can't remember?" grumbled Shadow.

Now it was Vector's turn to become angry and pop a vein.

"Who you callin' a bozo?" said Vector, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, you big jerkface!" Charmy shouted.

"Let's teach him a lesson, Espio!" said the croc.

"Don't involve me in you petty quarrels," was the chameleon's response.

"Huh?" exclaimed Vector shocked his teammate wasn't backing him up.

"So you want a lesson, do you?" sneered Shadow. "I'll teach _you _not to get me mad!"

Shadow leapt at the crocodile and the bee, and began to beat them senseless as they cried in agony.

_Back at Tails' Place…_

Tails had fallen asleep at Cosmo's shrine. In his dream, the room was darker, as though it was nighttime. Then, a holy light appeared to the young fox. The light made Tails open his eyes.

He was suddenly in an abyss of darkness; the angelic glow from above the only source of light. The fox looked at the glow of holiness. The source was Cosmo, appearing as a fully grown adult of her species.

"Cosmo!" he exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Tails," she replied. "My spirit is here to speak with you."

Tails was ready to listen. And Cosmo began to tell Tails what she needed to.

"When Sonic and Shadow used their powers in an attempt to save me, all they could save was the seed I had created from the feelings you and I had for each other," Cosmo explained. "You planted the seed, and cared for it, and so it grew and is about to be fully developed." She paused. "Please Tails, take care of my offspring, the last of my kind. I know that with your nurture and care, she will flourish, and some day have her own offspring, thus reviving my species. I leave her in your capable hands," Cosmo finished with a smile.

"Okay Cosmo," Tails assured her. "I will take excellent care of your baby."

"Good," replied Cosmo. "Now I shall fill your head with the knowledge of how to properly care her." And Cosmo shined holy light onto Tails, giving him the knowledge she mentioned.

"One more thing," said Cosmo, when the enlightenment was complete, "her name. Please name her 'Aster'. Her name will be of a flower shaped like a star; just like the stars we enjoyed gazing at, right Tails?" Cosmo said with a smile.

"Yes," Tails replied in a state of bliss.

Cosmo smiled. "Thank you, Tails. I know Aster will be in good hands." She then began to float away. "Farewell, Tails. And remember, I will always be in your heart." And with that, Cosmo faded away, and Tails woke up.

Still a bit sleepy, Tails rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Then, he heard a cry. Surprised, he opened the incubator. There was Cosmo's baby, moving her arms and legs, wailing just like a newborn.

Tails quickly grabbed some hedge trimmers, and cut her off of her stem. He then took the baby plant into his arms and grabbed some small blankets and wrapped her in them. Then he rocked her back and forth to quell her. Finally, Tails looked down at her, smiling and teary-eyed with sentimental joy.

"Hey, there baby Aster," he said in a soothing sweet voice. "Welcome to the world."

The baby plant Aster blankly looked up at the fox, to young to smile yet. She looked just like Cosmo, only with smaller eyes and three bangs coming from her head towards her forehead. Tails continued his pacifying speech. "My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails. You can call me that too, once you can talk." The young, two-tailed fox genius put his index finger to Aster's hand, and she reflexively grabbed it. The baby then tugged the finger towards her, and cuddled it; she had accepted Tails as her caretaker. He wasted no time in preparing for his new paternal duties.

_Elsewhere…_

Team Chaotix was strolling along; Vector and Charmy were beat up, bandaged, and bruised, while Espio was as cool and calm as ever. Vector and Charmy moaned in agony from their injuries.

"Ugh, that Shadow… what was his problem anyway?" grumbled the crocodile leader of the trio.

"Yeah, he was really mean for no reason!" complained the juvenile bee.

"Well, Shadow wasn't very nice when we met him," explained the chameleon ninja, "and according to Sonic he wasn't nice prior to then either. So he's just uncongenial by nature."

"Yeah, well, we woulda had better chance if you he helped!" snapped Vector.

"Maybe," replied Espio. "But I didn't want to risk you two getting in the way."

This hit a nerve for Vector and Charmy.

"So what, we're just hindrances to you?" barked Vector.

"Do we really annoy you enough that you don't like us?" questioned Charmy.

"What! No!" exclaimed Espio, realizing that he had offended his friends and teammates. "It's just-"

"Just what?" demanded Vector.

"It's just…" Espio began, trying to get his thoughts together. "Well, it's not that I don't like you guys, it's just… it always seems we can never get things accomplished because we're always either goofing off or messing up." Espio paused, and looked down. "I just think we should try to do a better job of being detectives, instead doing so much slacking and screwing up."

Vector thought about Espio's words for a moment.

"Hmm…" he pondered. "You're right Espio. We've really got to stop bumbling around, and start being decent detectives. After all, we need to be able to attract costumers."

"Well put, Vector," came a smooth-talking, familiar voice. Team Chaotix looked around and soon saw Sonic leaning against a tree, doing a thumbs-up, with Wakai floating next to him.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Vector, as he and his teammates walked over to greet the hedgehog.

"Hey, guys," replied Sonic, "Long time no see! Just long have you guys been fighting? Vector and Charmy nearly look like mummies!"

"Huh? Oh, we're beat up because Shadow got mad at us for no reason," explained Vector. "Do you know how he got back, and how he survived?"

"Well, how he survived, we're not exactly sure, but as for how he returned," Sonic explained, "our new friend Wakai here is responsible for that."

"Wakai, huh?" said Vector. "Some sorta alien brought Shadow back?"

"I'm a space imp," replied Wakai. "Nice to meet you guys!" Wakai said as he shook their hands. "You're ability to argue and remain friends is wonderful! Truly an awesome performance."

"Uh, thanks," replied Vector.

"So if you're an alien," said Charmy, "where do you come from?"

"I just float around in space," replied Wakai. "But if you really want to know about being a space imp, I'll be glad to tell you all about it. It's really a story that needs to be told."

"How 'bout we all go back to my place and discuss this?" suggested Sonic. "The sun's starting to set anyway."

"Okay," said Vector. "Come on guys, let's go!"

And with that, they set off.

_Back at Tails' House…_

The sun had set, and Tails was rocking Aster in a cradle, singing a lullaby.

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry, _

_I'm gonna buy you an apple pie. _

_And when that apple pie is done, _

_Then we'll play and have lots of fun._"

Realizing his lyrics were cheesy, he apologized by saying "Sorry, I'm not that good at making songs."

Nevertheless, Aster had fallen asleep.

Smiling, Tails said, "Good night, Aster," and turned off the light. He then got into bed and started to drift off as well. Unfortunately, five seconds later, Aster began crying.

Sighing, Tails said, "This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

_The Next Morning…_

"Gee, Vector, Espio, and Charmy are a lot of fun!" proclaimed Wakai, as he and Sonic were walking down a path.

"Yeah, they're something, alright," said Sonic.

The duo was walking to Tails' house.

"Hope Tails is doing better today," Sonic said.

"Me too," agreed Wakai. "Then maybe he'll be okay with the fact we didn't bring breakfast."

Sonic knocked on the door, which was answered with a baby's crying.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Wakai. "It sounds like Tails is so sad, he turned into an infant!"

However, Tails' voice responded, calling "Come in!"

Sonic and Wakai gave each other puzzled looks, and then Sonic opened the door.

They entered, and Sonic called out "Tails?"

"You're still past five years of age, right?" added Wakai.

Sonic and Wakai found Tails finishing up changing Aster's diaper.

"Hey Sonic! Hey Wakai!" the young fox greeted.

"Are you running a nursery now, Tails?" asked Wakai.

"No, I'm just taking care of Cosmo's new baby," he replied.

"So that seed we recovered turned into Cosmo's child?" inquired Sonic.

"Yep!" Tails replied. "Cosmo came to me in a dream, and gave me all the information I needed.

"Her name's Aster," Tails told them, referring to the infant in his arms. "Aster, say hi to my friends, Sonic and Wakai."

"Well I'll be an aster's uncle," Sonic joked with a smile.

"Hiya baby Aster," Wakai greeted in a friendly, euphonic voice. "I'm Wakai, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The newborn plant blankly looked at the strangers with interest in her eyes.

"Wanna hold her?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Sure," replied the blue blur, and he took the baby into his arms.

"I'm Sonic," he told her in a softer, sweeter voice than normal, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Aster just looked up at him in curiosity, as Wakai let her grab his finger.

_The next day…_

"So, that seed you gave Tails grew into Cosmo's baby?" inquired Amy, as she, Sonic, Wakai, Cream and Cheese were walking to Tails' house.

"Yep," replied Sonic. "Looks just like her, too."

"It's going to be great to have someone like Cosmo around again!" Cream said, filled with joy.

"Chao!" agreed Cheese.

Sonic chuckled, and said, "Well ya gotta wait for her to grow up first. She's still a baby."

They arrived at the door, and Sonic knocked.

Tails' voice replied with a "Come in!" and the group entered.

Tails was on his couch feeding Cosmo water through a baby bottle. Amy and Cream quickly went up to her them and started making a fuss.

"Oh, she's so cute!" exclaimed Amy.

"She's just like Cosmo!" commented Cream.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese.

Aster looked at the girls with her curious eyes.

"Aster, these are Amy, Cream, and Cheese, more friends of mine," Tails told the infant.

Aster stared at them with interest, then went back to drinking the water. Amy and Cream did some more "ooh's" and "she's so cute!'s."

Sonic just smiled.

"I think Aster's going to make a great addition to the team," he said. "She'll be as wonderful as her mother."

Tails looked at him and smiled. "Definitely," he replied, "I'll make sure of it."

Sonic smiled back at his sidekick with pride.

_A little later…_

Sonic, Wakai, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were leaving Tails' house as the sun began to set. They waved good-bye to Tails and Aster.

"I can't wait to tell mama about Aster!" Cream exclaimed in excitement.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Do you think Tails will be okay raising her by himself?" asked Amy.

"Of course," replied Sonic. "Tails can do anything he puts his mind to. And I'm sure he got some books about child care if he gets he's unsure about something. Plus, he's got us. And we'll always help him if he needs it."

Amy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You sure have a lot of faith in Tails," commented Wakai.

"I've known Tails for quite a while," Sonic began, "and it's been great watching him mature. He's grown a lot seen we first became friends, and I'm proud of him. I know he'll do great, because he's got a good head on his shoulders, and he's got me if he ever needs help."

"Wow, Sonic," Wakai said in a mixed emotional voice, "you're such a pal. You and Tails are the best of friends, and have such a beautiful friendship… It's truly heart-touching."

"Alright, Wakai," Sonic tried to reassure him, "let's not get to sappy. Amy's got a great dinner for us all tonight!"

"That's right!" said Amy, "Who's up for soufflé?"

"Ooh, me!" exclaimed Wakai. "Amy, you're the best cook ever!"

"Well, I had a great teacher!" Amy replied with a wink, and Sonic, Cream, and Cheese all smiled.

_That night…_

Tails was rocking Aster to sleep in her cradle, humming a lullaby.

"Grow up to be just as kind and wonderful as your mother, Aster," Tails whispered to the sleeping infant. "Good night."

And with that, Tails went into bed, smiling happily, as he dreamed of Cosmo's beaming face.

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow looked up into the night sky, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.

"I've got to find some answers," he said to himself. "Who am I? Why have I only one memory, that's tragic and mysterious? Who is Maria?" He looked down thinking some more. "I'll have to ask that blue hedgehog what he knows, even if he doesn't seem to know much…"

Shadow jumped down, and began racing across the plains in his cool, skating manner.

"I'll find some answers," Shadow told himself, "no matter what!"

As Shadow zoomed across the wide, open field, he was unaware of the crimson red object in the night sky.

On that interplanetary object, hovered a tall, dark, alien figure, twisted and demonic looking, observing Shadow.

"Fear not, Shadow," this mysterious, frightening figure said a horrible, demonic voice, "we're coming for you, and soon, all will be revealed to you: your creators, your past, your true purpose. Then, when you give us the seven Chaos Emeralds, we will finally be able to begin our ultimate conquest!" The horrendous, nightmarish figure then broke out into nefarious, demonic laughter. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Author's Note: See ya later! Enjoy!


	3. Episode 3: The Dawn of Black Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story, except Wakai and Aster. Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA.**

Sonic X Season 4: Black Arms Saga

Ep. 3: The Dawn of Black Doom

It was a bright sunny day. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Wakai, and Aster were taking a stroll.

"Ah, gotta love that beautiful weather," Sonic said casually and relaxed.

"Yep! This planet's so much better than hanging out in space!" Wakai agreed.

"Good thing Vanilla gave you Cream's old baby stroller," Sonic said to his fox friend. "Now we can take Aster for walks!"

"Yep!" replied Tails. "And I'm sure I can modify it for high speeds some day, so you can take her running when she's older."

"Sounds like fun!" Sonic responded.

"Ooh, I can't wait until Sonic and I have our little one!" Amy squealed.

"What? You and Sonic are having a baby now, too?" exclaimed Wakai, misunderstanding Amy's remark.

"No, you dummy!" barked Amy, "I meant when we get married!"

"You're gettin' married?" questioned Wakai. "When did Sonic propose?"

"He hasn't yet…" Amy said bitterly through her teeth.

"Eheh… Let's change the subject," Sonic suggested meekly.

"Okay," Wakai instantly agreed, as though he had a very short attention span. "What's that heading towards us at high speed?"

Sonic turned to look at where Wakai was pointing, but wasn't able to react fast enough to what came next. Shadow had run up to Sonic, and with Sonic now facing him, the dark colored hedgehog gave him an uppercut to the chin. Sonic fell to the ground, and his friends gaped in shock.

"Alright you," Shadow snarled, "tell me everything you know about me. And it better be the truth, 'cause I'm not in the mood for games."

Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were wide eyed at Shadow's sudden appearance and violent actions. Wakai however wasn't that shaken up.

"Don't worry," Wakai reassured the angst-filled hedgehog, "we didn't bring chess or checkers. We even left behind the deck of cards."

"Quiet, you!" Shadow barked at the space imp. "I have no need for your annoying antics."

"Yes sir," Wakai nervously replied.

"Gee, Shadow," Sonic greeted his doppelganger, as he rubbed his chin, "you hit almost as hard as Knuckles!"

Shadow just glared at the blue blur.

"Alright Shadow," Sonic began, finally being serious. "I don't know much, but I'll tell you all I know."

"Hmph," Shadow replied. "Finally."

"Let's see, well, we first met quite a while back, on our friend Chris's planet," Sonic started relaying. "Eggman discovered you after you'd been sealed up for fifty years. You led him to get the seven Chaos Emeralds, to try to put them into Space Colony ARK–"

"You're going to have to tell who and what you're referring to," Shadow interrupted.

"Oh, right," replied Sonic, forgetting about Shadow's total amnesia. "Well, Chris is a friend of ours, whose planet we got transported to a long while ago. Eggman's the ugly, fat guy whose robot you destroyed a few days ago, the Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful jewels we sometimes use, and Space Colony ARK is a space colony that orbits Chris' planet. I'm pretty that's where you were born, actually." Sonic became pensive when he said his final statement.

"Space Colony ARK…" Shadow repeated to himself. "That has to be where the answers are!"

"Hm, makes sense," Sonic agreed. "But if you want to get there, you'll have to talk to ol' Eggman. He sent Chris back to his world, and I'm sure he can do the same for you."

"Also, Eggman might know more about Shadow than we do," Tails added.

"Right," agreed Sonic.

"Very well then," Shadow said, "Guess I'll pay a visit to this Eggman." He looked at Sonic, and told him, "I appreciate your help. I'll see you around, I suppose."

"Hey, no prob, Shadow," replied Sonic, "You're always welcome to see us. Just be a little gentler next time," he joked as he rubbed his chin again.

Shadow frowned and said, "Hmph!" unhappily. He turned and sped off across the plains in his skating manner.

"Geez, can't Shadow be even a little nicer?" complained Amy.

"While it wouldn't hurt him, he just doesn't like being a nice guy very often," Sonic told her while still looking at where the dark hedgehog had run off to. "Anyway, let's continue our walk!"

_Elsewhere…_

Knuckles was at the Master Emerald shrine (as he usually is), looking at the sky with unease.

"Something wrong with the sky, Knuckles?" came the voice of Rouge the Bat. "It doesn't look like it'll rain."

Knuckles growled to himself, and then replied, "I'm not worried about rain, there's something in the sky that isn't normally there, and it's making me uneasy."

Curious, Rouge inquired "What would that be?"

The red fist fighter pointed to the sky, and said "Ya see that red dot up there?"

Rouge looked and replied "Yes."

"I don't know what it is, but I've never seen it before, and it really gives me a bad feeling," Knuckles told her.

"Hmmm…" Rouge thought out loud. "You're just being paranoid," she teased. "Betcha think it's aliens coming after the Master Emerald."

"No, the only thing out of this world that's after it is you!" Knuckles jeered.

"What do you mean by that?" Rouge inquired, starting to get angry.

"You're not any ol' bat," Knuckles started, "you're a demon from the underworld here to annoy me until you get the Master Emerald!"

"A… demon?" Rouge exclaimed, imagining little demonic imps with pitchforks.

"That's right!" Knuckles continued, amused with newly thought-up insult, "And since you're a bat, you're probably also a vampire!"

"A… vampire…?" Rouge snarled demonically, imagining a coffin and the demonic creature Knuckles mentioned.

"Yep!" Knuckles repeated, proud and laughing inside, "It's a wonder you haven't sucked my blood yet!"

The echidna began laughing to himself, as Rouge got more and more ticked off, veins popping, and eyes darkening into evilness.

BAM!

Rouge slapped Knuckles across the face, leaving a red handprint.

"Think it's funny to make fun of me?" she asked him, looking very cross.

"What? Can't ya take a joke?" Knuckles asked in response.

"I'm so sick of you degrading and insulting me!" Rouge barked. "I'm fed up with you're hurtful words and the way you treat me! I'm teaching you a lesson, you pigheaded, muscle-brained, no-good, pain-in-the-rear, trash-talking piece-of-garbage!"

Rouge kicked Knuckles in the chest, which sent him falling down the alter stairs. She then proceeded to do her drill-spin kick to him, side-kicked him across to a fallen pillar, a finished with a flurry of kicks all-over.

"How does it feel to be abused?" Rouge rhetorically asked him. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Knuckles stupidly answered.

With a "Hmph!" Rouge removed him from being imbedded in the pillar, and tossed him the ground.

"Since you want your precious Master Emerald so badly, here it is!" she shouted, and threw the gigantic gem at him, which landed on his back, preventing him from moving.

"I'll just take the Chaos Emeralds!" she told him, as they had been there the whole time, on the seven pillars surrounding the Master Emerald they had been on centuries before.

And with that, she took them and left the idiotic echidna in pain.

_Back at Tails' House…_

It was time for Aster's nap, so Sonic, Amy, Wakai, Cream, and Cheese were leaving Tails' house.

"Oh, Aster is so adorable!" Amy squealed as the five of them were walking away. "How many kids should we have Sonic?"

"None," Sonic stated.

"Ah, come on Sonic!" protested Wakai. "Ya gotta have at least one! Amy needs motherly experience, and kids are so great!"

"Sorry, but I don't feel like changin' diapers anytime soon," Sonic retaliated.

"But you changed Aster's diaper just yesterday!" mentioned the space imp.

"What?" roared Amy. "You'll change Tails' baby's diapers, but not ours?" Amy had whipped out her hammer, and had it raised, ready to whack Sonic. Sonic panicked, and readied himself for a hit.

"Um, guys?" whimpered Cream.

Sonic, Amy, and Wakai looked at the young rabbit.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but those clouds look very scary…"

They looked to where Cream was pointing, and saw a terrifying, nightmarish storm approaching. The clouds were black and crimson, looking like a thunderstorm of blood.

The heroes gaped at the horrifying monstrosity in the sky. It soon loomed over to directly above them. Then they noticed demonic creatures were raining from this act-against-nature storm. They were soon surrounded.

Cream clutched onto Cheese in terror. Amy, while scared, held her hammer ready to strike. Sonic got into his usual ready-to-fight pose, with Wakai cowering behind him.

"What are these things?" Sonic growled in disgust.

"These are the same aliens I encountered when I was saving Shadow!" exclaimed Wakai.

"What?" the blue blur exclaimed in shock. "You never mentioned that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it mattered!" squeaked the space imp. "I had just put Shadow's unconscious body inside that space mineral, when they showed up! Their leader was like 'Give us the hedgehog!'" **[Author's Note: Wakai was imitating Black Doom's voice when saying that.]** "And I was like 'No way, man! You guys are creepy, evil guys who want to take over the universe!' And then-"

"If you had told us this sooner, we could've prepared for a fight!" Sonic very angrily complained.

"I'm sorry! It slipped my mind!" Wakai cried, on the verge of tears.

The aliens looked at the group, lust for violence gleaming in their glowing yellow eyes.

"Alright," said Sonic, starting to state a plan of attack, "Wakai, Amy; let's plow through these monsters towards Cream's house. We'll get Vanilla and run to the Master Emerald alter. If I can use the Chaos Emeralds, I should be able to wipe all these guys out as Super Sonic."

"Sounds like a plan!" Amy agreed.

"Okay, I'll try to fight these guys," Wakai said nervously.

"Alright, then here… we… go!" Sonic shouted. He spun into a group of the aliens, knocking them back. Amy gave a flurry of whacks with her hammer. Wakai tackled the aliens, surrounded with white energy. Sonic eventually was dishing out kicks at high speeds along with spinning into the invaders. Cream ran behind them clutching Cheese as the trio cleared a path of safety for her.

Soon, they were out of the mob that had surrounded them, and were able to escape more freely, only encountering a foe once every ten seconds or so. When this happened, Sonic would spin into the enemy, giving them enough time speed past it. The aliens were, of course, chasing after them, but they were nowhere near fast enough to catch up to Sonic and his crew.

"Everyone alright?" Sonic called back to his companions.

"We're managing," replied Amy.

"A-okay, man," confirmed Wakai.

"Good!" replied Sonic. "This is only the beginning!"

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow was racing across fields of grass, far away from Sonic and the others. He soon slowed down to a stop upon noticing the demonic clouds overhead.

"What?" he exclaimed, gawking at the sky. He didn't think this was a naturally occurring phenomenon.

Shadow's head began hurting, so he put his hand to his head. His only memory began flooding back to him and replayed itself, forcing Shadow to witness the gruesome image again…

_Shadow could see himself running, and hear himself panting; however, another voice was panting as well. He looked back at the voice and it was young, pretty teenage-girl whose hand he was holding. They continued running._

_They got to an electronic door which opened. Inside the room were two escape pods, with a computer operating them._

_Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and a shocked gasp of pain from the girl. Shadow turned to see that she had been injured from the shot._

"_MARIA!" he shouted in despair…_

_Why_? he thought. _Why is that my only memory? What exactly happened? Why did it happen? Who was "Maria?"_

Shadow stood up straight, as he did his best to suppress his head pain. He looked up and noticed the strange demonic creatures raining down in the distance.

"What in the world is going on?" he inquired aloud to himself. However, he rationalized "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't concern me. I need to find that Eggman guy."

But as Shadow took a step to continue his journey, a horrifying demon-like creature floated down behind him.

"Shadow…" it said in a gut-wrenchingly horrific voice that, again, sounded demonic.

Spooked and surprised, Shadow instantly turned around to face the terrifying being that said his name. The creature was mostly black, had three eyes, with horizontal protrusions on both sides of its head. It had fiendish claw-like hands, and wore some sort of cloth, basically a Satanist version of what a Catholic priest wears. It floated over the ground, with strange, creepy ornaments hanging at the bottom.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Shadow.

The demonic creature ignored his question and said "It's wonderful to see you again, Shadow. I believe it's been about fifty years on that planet where you were _supposed_ to be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shadow.

The fiendish being snickered; a sound so horrible, it would give most people nightmares.

"Why, you don't remember? You must have lost your memories out in space, wiping out our enemies the Metarex," the fiend told the hedgehog.

Shadow just gave the monster a confused look.

"Hmph, tell you what, Shadow," it began. "Bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds on this planet, and I will tell you everything about yourself."

"Why should I?" Shadow asked the fiend.

"Because," it continued, "that's the reason for your existence… to get the seven Chaos Emerald for us, the Black Arms." Shadow's eyes widened, and the demonic creature snickered again. "If you succeed, you will be rewarded, Shadow… not just with the secrets of your past, but with more…" The monster turned to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Get me the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow, then we'll talk," it replied. "Try not to take too long… the Black Arms find the inhabitants of this planet boring to attack."

"But who are you?" Shadow shouted his original question at the extraterrestrial.

"Remember my name, Shadow," the fiend replied, "for it will soon be the greatest name in the universe: Black Doom."

And with those parting words, Black Doom floated back up to the crimson clouds, leaving Shadow wanting more… knowledge, that is.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds… Where do I find those?" Shadow pondered out loud. "Grr, better start searching…"

_Back at Tails' House…_

Aster was very fussy, Tails struggled to calm her.

"There, there," he assured her. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

The young fox father looked outside at the crimson-colored storm.

"Gee, is this abnormality what's making you uneasy, Aster?" he asked her, even though she could only respond with fussing.

Suddenly, a voice called out a warning to Tails.

"Tails!" the voice began.

"Cosmo?" Tails exclaimed.

"Danger is coming! You must get to the cellar and protect Aster!" Cosmo's voice warned.

"But what-"

"Now!" Cosmo's voice pleaded.

Tails put on a look of determination, grabbed a diaper bag, and flew out the window to his cellar doors. He opened them, flew in, closed the doors and turned on a light.

"There, there," Tails assured Aster again. "Everything's going to be all right."

_At Cream's house…_

Vanilla the Rabbit stood outside of her home, looking up at the scarlet sky, holding her hands in worry.

"Oh, Cream…" she cried, "Please be safe."

She then noticed on the horizon some figures rushing towards her. It was Sonic, Amy, Wakai, Cream and Cheese.

"Alright, we're almost there!" Sonic assured them. The aliens were so far behind, they'd given up.

The five innocent creatures hurried towards Vanilla.

"Mama!" cried Cream as she leapt into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Cream!" Vanilla cried as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"You guys should get your cellar quick!" Sonic told them.

He, Amy, and Wakai turned and ran in the direction of the Master Emerald alter.

"Bye Sonic, Amy, and Wakai!" Cream called after them. "Good luck!"

"Hey Sonic?" Wakai inquired.

"Yeah?" the blue blur replied.

"Would be easier if I teleported us to the alter?" the space imp asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you ask sooner?" Sonic replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry! I don't do well under pressure!" Wakai sobbed.

They slowed to a stop, and Wakai surrounded them with white energy. Then they appeared at the Master Emerald alter, right where Knuckles normally sits.

"Huh?" Sonic said puzzled. "Knuckles and the Master Emerald are gone!"

"Down here!" came the pained voice of Knuckles from the bottom of the alter stairs.

Sonic, Amy, and Wakai rushed down to the echidna.

"Knuckles, what happened?" Sonic asked with concern, as he aided Knuckles up from under the Master Emerald.

"Eh, I made Rouge really mad by teasing her too much…" he replied embarrassed and ashamed.

"Dang," Sonic said gawking at Knuckles' beat up form.

"Knuckles, you need stop being such a jerk!" Amy scolded the hothead. "If you weren't so mean to Rouge all the time, you wouldn't've deserved this!"

Knuckles groaned in an annoyed manner, and grumbled "Whatever."

Amy flared up in rage at his arrogance, but Sonic told her "Save your anger for those monsters."

"Monsters?" inquired Knuckles.

"Yeah, these creepy-looking monsters poured from the sky when it turned red," Sonic told him.

"I knew something bad was going to happen…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Guys, I think we might be doomed," Wakai whimpered. The others looked at him, and the space imp continued. "Those monsters are the Black Arms. They're the scariest, meanest, evilest aliens around. I don't know why they're here, but whatever the reason, it's bad. They bring havoc and destruction every where they go. I don't think we're gonna be okay."

"Don't worry, Wakai," Sonic reassured him, "whatever those black alien guys want, they won't get it. When I use the Chaos Emeralds, we'll be okay, as long you believe."

"Really?" Wakai asked.

"Yep!" Sonic told him. "That's how we power the Chaos Emeralds; we just believe in our friends, and the Emeralds we give us all the power we need."

Wakai sniffed, and said "Okay Sonic, I'll believe in you."

"Sorry to rain on your parade Sonic, but Rouge took the Chaos Emeralds," said Knuckles.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed. "We gotta find her! We need the Emeralds to save the planet from those aliens!"

"Okay!" Wakai said with determination. "Let me lock on to the energy signature of those Chaos Emerald things with my space imp powers! Then I'll teleport us to where they are!"

"Okay, Wakai!" agreed Sonic. "Meanwhile, let's get the Master Emerald back up to the alter!"

"Heh," replied Knuckles. "Thanks, I appreciate your help Sonic."

"No problem!" Sonic assured his red rival.

_Meanwhile…_

Rouge was carrying the seven Chaos Emeralds back to her lair. She was only flying a few inches above the ground because the Chaos Emeralds were bulky.

"Geez, these babies are a handful," Rouge complained. "This would've been easier if I had brought a bag I could carry these in." She finally looked up at the crimson clouds covering the sky. "What the heck? This wasn't in the weather forecast!"

More Black Arms rained from the sky, surrounding Rouge.

"What? Who're these creeps?" she exclaimed.

The aliens began attempting to grab Rouge.

"Hey! Hands to yourself!" she told them as she began kicking them out of her way. The bat flew off quickly, dodging and kicking aliens in an attempt to escape with her precious jewels. However, the Chaos Emeralds were still slowing her down.

Nearby, Shadow was rushing to find the Chaos Emeralds, when he noticed Rouge being chased by a group of aliens. One of the aliens had a gun-like object, which it used to shoot an energy beam at Rouge's wing, causing her to shout in pain and fall.

Shadow quickly ran to her aid. As the demonic creatures were about to nab themselves a bat, Shadow spun into the ones closest to her, knocking them aside. The others lounged at the hedgehog, but he punched and kicked them all senseless. He then turned to Rouge.

"Thanks Shadow," she said to him, her voice oozing with allure. "Guess I owe you one." And Rouge winked at him.

Shadow with a "Hmph!" and then laid his eyes on the Chaos Emeralds, sprawled out on the ground behind the thieving bat.

"What are those?" he asked with great curiosity.

"Hm? Oh, you mean the Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge replied. "I stole them from that lousy echidna. He has no idea of how to treat a lady!"

Shadow smiled nefariously.

"Well, that was easier than expected," he stated smugly. "I'll be taking those Chaos Emeralds as payment for saving you."

"What?" Rouge exclaimed furiously. "Have lost your manners along with your memory?"

"Hmph!" Shadow replied with annoyance. "Maybe I have. I can't remember. Now give me those Chaos Emeralds or else!"

"Shadow!" Rouge pleaded. "I've been wanting the Chaos Emeralds for a long time! And now you're just going to take them from me now that I finally have them?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "Look, I'm sorry, but I need those Chaos Emeralds! They're the only way I can get some answers about who I am!"

"Hmph!" protested Rouge. "I'm not buying it! You'll need to find another way to jog your memory, because the Chaos Emeralds belong to me!" Rouge turned around to gather up the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow began getting angry.

Just then, a crescent of dark energy hit Rouge, tossing her aside several meters. Shadow looked to see where it came from.

"Well done, Shadow," praised Black Doom. "You found the Chaos Emeralds quickly… even if you needed help taking them."

"I found the Chaos Emeralds, Black Doom," Shadow replied sternly. "Now give me some answers!"

"All in due time, Shadow," Black Doom assured the hedgehog. "First we must take the Emeralds back to our vessel, the Black Comet."

Suddenly, Sonic, Wakai, Knuckles, and Amy appeared. They noticed Shadow, Black Doom, and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Shadow! What's going on here?" asked Sonic.

"You know these creatures, Shadow?" Black Doom inquired.

"Who's that guy?" Amy asked, referring to Black Doom. "He looks like something out of a horror movie!"

Wakai gulped, and replied "That's Black Doom! He's the leader of the Black Arms! He's super scary and powerful! He's the guy who wanted Shadow back in space!"

"Indeed, space imp," confirmed the demonic figure. "And you should've given him to me. Now, I'll have to take your life for your noncompliance!"

"I don't know who you are," Sonic shouted at Black Doom, "but you're not doing anything! You come here looking for Shadow, but just what do you want with him? What does he have to with you?"

Black Doom responded with his creepy snicker.

"He has more to do with us than you think, you vile creature," Black Doom jested. "He was to bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds as promised fifty years ago."

Everyone gaped in disbelief.

"What?" Sonic said astounded.

"Yes," continued Doom, "it was on Space Colony ARK, a space station that orbits a planet called Earth. Now, with the seven Chaos Emeralds in our possession, the Black Arms will take that planet!"

"Wait! That's where Chris lives!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Hmph!" Black Doom sneered. "That doesn't matter! I that matters is total domination! Mwahahahaha!"

Sonic bared his teeth and glared at the fiend. Amy readied her hammer, and Knuckles put up his fists.

"Hmph! You want to stop us? Don't make me laugh!" Doom jeered.

Sonic spun at Black Doom, but the extraterrestrial counter with another crescent of energy. Sonic was repelled, and landed on his knees.

"Be gone vermin!" the horrifying alien demanded, as he readied an attack. "Meteor Strike!"

He shot meteors at Sonic and his friends. Sonic and Wakai dodged; Amy and Knuckles parried the attack with hammer swings and punches, respectively. Sonic spun at Black Doom again, but was repelled; this time, however, it was Shadow who had spun to deflect Sonic's attack.

Shocked that Shadow was defending the alien fiend, Sonic exclaimed "Shadow? Why are you defending him?"

"I'm sorry," Shadow replied, "but he has the information about my past, and I must know it!"

"But Shadow-!" protested Sonic.

"I'm sorry," Shadow repeated. "If you let us go, we'll leave this planet alone."

"Then what about Chris' planet?" Sonic demanded. "You're just going to let him take it over?"

Shadow looked away, unable to answer.

"This conversation is over, pathetic creatures!" Black Doom roared. "Swift Strike!"

A crescent of energy formed beneath Black Doom. It quickly spun into Amy and Knuckles, knocking them back.

"Amy! Knuckles!" exclaimed Sonic.

Then, Sonic was hit with another crescent, which knocked him back. As he attempted to get back up, he was hit with several more dark energy crescents, putting the hedgehog into submission.

"Hmph!" Black Doom sneered, "Come, Shadow. Let us leave these vile weaklings."

The seven Chaos Emeralds began circling around Doom.

"No!" shouted Sonic. "You can't!"

Wakai, being the only one still standing, looked around nervously, hoping someone would save the day.

"Chaos…" Black Doom began.

"No!" shouted Sonic, as he lay helplessly on the ground. Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge watched in horror. Wakai began flailing about, panicking.

"CONTROL!" shouted Black Doom. Light began surrounding him and Shadow, as time and space around them was distorted.

In the last instant, Wakai surrounded himself with his own energy and leapt at the escapees. And then, they were gone.

"No!" Sonic cried. He punched the ground in anger. "Chris!"

"Sonic…" Amy whined in sadness.

"Now what?" asked Knuckles.

"There's nothing we can do," grumbled Sonic. "They're gone, and they took the Chaos Emeralds…"

"Not all of them…" Wakai said weakly.

The others looked at him with confusion. Wakai held up the white Chaos Emerald for them. They others responded with smiles of renewed hope.

"I managed to snag this from them at the last possible second," he told them. "Used up a lot of my power though, having to go through time-space distortions…"

"Way to go Wakai!" Sonic cheered. Wakai weakly smiled bashfully.

"Now we can go to Chris' world and warn everybody!" Sonic stated. The others cheered. However, Wakai said "Sure. But can we rest a little first? I feel really drained…"

Sonic smiled at his newest friend, proud of his accomplishment.

"Sure, Wakai," he told the space imp. "No problem."

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas.**


	4. Episode 4: The Current Chris

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story, except Wakai and Aster. Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed! I'm glad people are liking this story! Any comments and/or questions are appreciated!**

**Author's Note 2: Well, it's finally time to put Chris into Season 4! Gonna try to improve his character, which should be easier since he's an adult in this story!**

Sonic X Season 4: Black Arms Saga

Ep. 4: The Current Chris

Sonic had gathered up all his friends, and they were all around the Master Emerald alter. Unlike six of seven Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald was still in good hands. Unfortunately, a lot of its energy was drained from previous adventures and exploits, so there wasn't much left.

Tails was scanning for energy fields and signatures right next to the Master Emerald, with Aster in a baby carrier next to him. Sonic and Knuckles were standing near Tails, too.

"Any luck Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"I think I may have picked up on the energy signature of whatever Chris used to visit our planet last time," Tails answered. "But I don't know how we're going to latch onto that signature with our current resources."

"The Master Emerald can't handle any more use for dimensional travel," Knuckles told them. "Not to mention powering destructive cannons." He gave Tails a look when he said this, causing Tails to give a sheepish grin of guilt, and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

Knuckles looked at the others down the stairs of the alter, and continued. "Does everyone have to go?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to transport less of us?"

He watched the others below. Cream and Cheese were saying good-bye to Vanilla. Wakai was looking at the white Chaos Emerald he had snagged, while Rouge eyed it with interest, and Amy glared at Rouge to make sure she didn't try anything funny. Vector had his eyes closed as he jammed on an air guitar to the music on his headphones, while Charmy made faces at the crocodile, trying to mock him while he was oblivious to everything else. Espio meditated with a vein popping, due to his team members' antics. Big the Cat wasn't there.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get against those aliens," Sonic assured the echidna. "Besides, everyone wants to see Chris and everyone else again, don't you Knuckles?"

"Yeah, you're right about both of those things," Knuckles admitted. "It'll be great to see Chris and his family, Tanaka, Ella, Danny, Frances, Helen… but those aliens… they're gonna be a big problem."

"And we're gonna solve that problem!" declared Sonic, clenching a fist and slamming it into his hand.

"You said it!" Knuckles agreed, smacking his fists together.

"Alright, I've figured out a way we might be able to get to Chris' world," stated Tails.

"Okay, how?" asked Sonic.

"Well, it requires Wakai's help, and for all we know, he might not be able to do it," explained Tails.

They looked down to where Wakai was, next to Rouge and Amy.

"Hey, if you give me the Chaos Emerald, I'll be your best friend," enticed Rouge to Wakai.

"Uh, I don't think I'm allowed to do so…" Wakai replied.

"Well then, maybe we can be more than friends," she enticed further, leaning towards Wakai, and oozing with womanly charm.

Wakai blushed, and gave a dopey, love-struck look. Amy, however, gave Rouge an angry look.

"You leave Wakai alone!" she shouted. "We don't need you manipulating him, you witch!"

Rouge was not pleased, so she decided to unleash a verbal counterattack.

"'Witch,' huh?" she began. "Well at least I'm not a childish brat who's so immature, she can't get a guy to notice her."

Obviously, this struck a major nerve for Amy. Veins popping and engulfed in a fiery rage, she raised her hammer, ready to flatten Rouge. "WHY… YOU…!"

Cream and Cheese hid their eyes to avoid seeing their friend being so violent. Espio and Charmy watched in bewilderment, while Vector was oblivious. Sonic and Knuckles were wide-eyed and had panicked expressions at the inevitable cat fight, while Tails just looked worried. Wakai was close to the action, and thus, began to cower.

Rouge smirked, and readied herself for battle. Amy's rage reached the maximum, and she was about to pound Rouge into oblivion. She roared with immense anger, and just as she was going to hammer the jewel thief, Aster let out a sudden cry.

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" cried Aster, not wanting the violence to commence. Amy and Rouge stopped and looked towards the crying infant, then decided to cease fighting, knowing they had caused the waterworks. The others sighed in relief, and Tails began to quell the baby.

"Hey Wakai!" Sonic called to the space imp. "We need you up here for a little bit!"

"Okay!" Wakai replied eagerly.

He hopped up the alter steps, and asked "Whatcha need me for?"

"We were wondering if you had a way to lock on to energy signatures, and use them to create interdimensional portals between worlds," Tails asked him, as he cradled Aster.

"Hmm," Wakai contemplated aloud. "I think I can. I'll need a few minutes to get in sync with the specific energy signature, and then I should be able to do that. I might need help from another power source, however."

"Well, we're NOT using the Master Emerald," stated Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," groaned Sonic. Then, the hedgehog got an idea. "Hey, why not use the Chaos Emerald?" he suggested.

"Okay! How do I use it?" asked Wakai.

"Don't worry, I can use it!" proclaimed the blue blur. "I think."

"_I_ think you're just making stuff up," Knuckles scoffed.

"Hmph, just watch!" Sonic replied, sounding cocky. He went over to Wakai, and got on one knee. "Let me hold the Chaos Emerald, Wakai, while you try to make a portal to Chris' world using that energy signature. I'll channel the Emerald's energy into you."

"Okay," replied Wakai, giving the Emerald to Sonic.

"You sure this'll work Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Might as well try it," said Sonic.

Wakai raised his arms and began channeling energy to the interdimensional portal remnants. Sonic channeled energy from the Chaos Emerald to Wakai. As the energy gathered, the others watched, waiting. Eventually, the energy coalesced and a portal was formed.

"It worked!" proclaimed Tails, as Sonic and Wakai sighed from outputting the energy.

"Alright everyone! Here we go! Time to visit Chris' world, and stop that alien invasion!" Sonic shouted.

Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Team Chaotix rushed up the alter steps. Tails got Aster's things together in a diaper bag, and slung it on his shoulder, ready to go.

"Alright, let's jump in!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Wakai bid him.

"Hey, you can come too Wakai!" Sonic told the space imp.

"Really?" asked Wakai excitedly.

"Yeah, no problem!" Sonic replied. "Chris is a pretty cool guy. You'll want to meet him."

"Okay!" exclaimed Wakai, and Sonic took his hand and they jumped into the portal with everyone else.

_Meanwhile, on Chris' Planet…_

Christopher Thorndyke was sleeping soundly in his college apartment. His alarm clock then changed time to 8:00 AM, and then the alarm went off by playing music (the Green Hill Zone BGM, FYI). Chris turned over in bed, and turned the alarm off. He sat up, stretched and yawned. Then, he got out of bed.

It had been three years since he got back to his own world after saving the universe with Sonic and the others. Fortunately, only 18 months had passed while he was away. His family and friends were glad to have him back, and he told them all about his adventures. It was great to have one last grand adventure with his Sonic and company, but he knew that was it; he couldn't go off and see Sonic anytime he wanted. He had to grow up and become a typical law-abiding constructive member of society. With his genius, he was able to get into Central City University easily; or at least more easily than his pals Danny, Frances, and Helen. They had entered while he was away, but he was able to catch up by working hard and using his natural intellectual talent. For more independence, Chris had moved into a campus-owned apartment with Danny, and they were enjoying college life.

Chris was working hard to make it big in his father's company by getting a degree so he was officially qualified for employment, not just making it because he's the head of the company's son. His father really wanted him to take over the business, and while Chris wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do in life, he figured helping out in his father's company would allow him to figure it out.

Chris' relationship with Helen was going pretty well. Having been separated from her for so long made him realize that he really liked her, so their relationship got more serious and they were truly a couple. They went on dates often, and had lots of fun together. Sure, they got into arguments every now and again, but they always managed to work out their problems. Chris truly was in love with her. In fact, he was even planning to pop the question to her…

After having gotten up, and taking care of things done to get ready in the morning, Chris settled down to some breakfast. He was eating some jam on toast, when Danny groggily walked into the kitchen area.

"Mornin' Danny," Chris greeted his friend and apartmentmate.

"Mornin' Chris," Danny replied. He stretched and yawned. "I dunno how you can be so awake in the morning." Danny stated as he opened the fridge.

"Well, it still takes me a little while too," Chris replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny moaned, not quite ready for conversation. Danny poured a glass of orange juice, drank some of it, and then got out some eggs.

After Danny cracked open the eggs and put them in a pan to fry, he sat down with Chris.

"What're you up to today?" Danny asked.

"Well, I've got class and a few errands to run," Chris told him, "and tonight I'm taking Helen out to dinner."

"Oohoo! Got a big date tonight, huh?" Danny teased.

"Knock it off, Danny," Chris complained. "This is serious."

"Serious?" Danny inquired. "Serious how?

"Well…" Chris began. "I'm going to ask Helen to marry me."

"What?" exclaimed Danny jumping out of his seat. "Are you really going to propose?"

"Yeah," Chris replied. "I've decided that I will propose. I'm thinking we can have the wedding a little while after we graduate."

"Man, you really are serious," Danny commented. "You've got the whole thing planned out. What're you going to do about the ring?"

"Well, I managed to save up enough money to buy one," Chris told his friend. "I didn't want any help from my folks, so I saved up every amount I could."

"Wow, you're really going to go through with this," Danny said in wonder. "Well, best of luck my friend! You've got my support!" They stood up, and Chris got ready to head out the door.

"Thanks Danny," Chris said. "I'm off to class. See ya later!"

"Later man!" Danny bid him farewell. "Well, hope things work out for him," Danny said to himself as Chris left. Danny then smelled something burning. "Ahh, my eggs!" he cried.

_Later…_

Chris was getting his things together to leave the lecture hall. Then, he received a hardy slap on the back.

"Heyyy Chris!" greeted Frances cheerfully. "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good," replied Chris as he rubbed his back. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing much," she replied. "Just gonna be helping Helen get ready for her big date with you tonight."

"Oh, thanks," Chris told her.

Frances, however, began to be nosy.

"Pretty expensive place you're taking her, huh Chris?" she pestered him. "How are you gonna afford it? Did ya borrow money from your parents?"

"No, I've been saving up," replied Chris.

"Well, what's with the fanciness of the restaurant?" she pried.

"I just wanted to take her somewhere nice, okay?" Chris grouched at her. "Stop being nosy."

"Alright, fine," Frances said. "Just have great night, got it?"

Chris smiled.

"You bet," he assured her.

_A few minutes later…_

Chris and Frances exited the building. They walked along, heeding each other no mind.

"Chris! Frances!" a voice called out to them. They looked up to see Helen waving at them. They quickly walked over to her and greeted her.

"Ready to go get all prettied up?" Frances asked her.

"The date's not for several hours," Helen told her. "And should Chris be around while discussing how I'll look for my date with _him_?"

Embarrassed, Chris scratched the back of his head, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Good point Helen!" he said. "Well, I've got some errands to run, so I'll see you guys later!" Chris took off to do said task.

"Don't be late!" Helen called after him.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Chris replied.

And Chris went off.

_Some time later…_

Chris was walking down the sidewalk and stopped at the jewelry store. He peeked inside, and looked at a sign next to a box of assorted diamond rings. The sign read: DIAMOND RINGS – 15% OFF!

"Perfect," Chris said to himself. He entered the jewelry store, and went up to the counter.

"Hello, I would like to buy a ring…" Chris began, and he started the process of buying an engagement ring.

A few minutes later, Chris left with his purchase in a small box in his pocket.

_Later, at the Thorndykes' mansion_

"Ah, Master Chris, please come in," greeted Mr. Tanaka, bowing, as he let Chris in.

"Hey, Mr. Tanaka," replied Chris. "Is anybody home?"

"Yes, your mother and uncle are having tea, and Ella is with them," Mr. Tanaka told him. "Allow me to escort you to them."

Linsey Thorndyke and her brother Sam Speed were having tea in the parlor while Ella dusted. Chris entered the room.

"Oh, Chris!" his mother greeted him, "What a wonderful surprise! How's college life? Are you eating well?"

"I'm fine, Mom!" Chris assured his mom as she hugged him. "It's good to see you too!"

"Yo, Chris!" his uncle greeted him, "I was making sure my favorite sister wasn't too lonely, and then you show up! What're the odds? Come give your Uncle Sam a hug!"

Sam put his arm around Chris' neck and gave him playful squeeze to show his affection.

"Yeah, pretty neat that I caught meeting you too, Uncle Sam!" Chris croaked from his uncle's grasp.

"Chris, it's good to see you!" boomed Ella in her Spanish accent. "How about I pour you some tea?"

"Sure Ella!" Chris replied.

"Now Chris my dear, what brings you back home?" Mrs. Thorndyke asked her son. "Do you need food? Money? Did you miss me that much?"

"No, that's not it, Mom," Chris replied. "I just wanted to let you guys know something."

"Let us know something?" his mother inquired.

"What, did something happen?" asked Sam.

"It's nothing bad, right?" asked Ella.

"Oh, do tell, Chris dear," Mrs. Thorndyke pleaded.

"Well…" Chris paused, took a deep a breath, and said, "I'm going to ask Helen to marry me."

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Thorndyke cried, hugging her son.

"Married?" questioned Sam, "You sure you're ready? Aren't you kind of young?"

"Oh, nonsense Sam," Linsey assured her brother, "Just because _you_ have no intention of tying the knot, doesn't Chris mean feels the same."

"Congratulations Chris!" said Ella. "I wish you a happy, lifelong marriage!"

"Thanks Ella!" replied Chris.

"Yes, congratulations, Master Chris," said Mr. Tanaka.

"Thanks, Mr. Tanaka!" said Chris.

"Now, do you need help buying the ring?" asked Mrs. Thorndyke.

"No, I've already bought," Chris told his mom. "I saved up just enough to buy one myself."

"Excellent Chris," his mother told him. "I'm so proud of you. Oh, I can't wait to tell your father when he gets home tonight!"

"Thanks Mom," said Chris. "By the way, where's Grandpa? I want to tell him too."

"He's out in his workshop," Mrs. Thorndyke replied. "I hope he hasn't injured himself."

"Eh, he'll be fine," Chris assured her.

"Alright dear," said Mrs. Thorndyke, "Good luck, Chris. I hope she says yes."

"She better…" mumbled Sam.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks everyone. I'll see you all later," said Chris.

_At Chuck's Workshop…_

Chuck was tinkering with some doohickey at his desk, attempting to fulfill his inventor's needs.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Chris called out to him.

Pleasantly surprised, Chuck turned around to greet his grandson.

"Chris! How wonderful to see you!" Chuck greeted him cheerfully. "To what do I owe this pleasure? College boy still wants to hang out with his grandpa?"

"Aw, come on, Grandpa," Chris told him. "I'm always happy to see you."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Chuck replied with a smile.

"Well, anyway Grandpa, I came to tell you that I'm going to propose to Helen," Chris stated.

"Really?" exclaimed Chuck, again pleasantly surprised. "Think it's time to get married, do we?"

"Well, the wedding would be after we graduate, but I feel that the time is right to propose," Chris explained.

"I see," said Chuck. "Well, marriage is a commitment. Your parents may not always be together, but they still love each other very much."

"I know Grandpa," Chris replied. "I'm going to be a great husband, just watch."

His grandfather chuckled.

"I'm sure you will be, Chris," Chuck agreed.

_That night…_

Chris was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He was waiting outside his apartment building for Helen to pick him up so they could go to the restaurant. He looked at his watch, then back at the street. Then, Helen arrived.

"Hey there handsome," she said to him as he opened the car door.

"Hey," he replied, as he got in, closed the door, and buckled up. He looked over at her. Helen was wearing a pretty red formal dress, pearl earrings, and red lipstick. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, you look wonderful," Chris told her.

"Thanks," she replied. "What's the name of the restaurant again?"

"It's called "_L'Hérisson Bleu_," Chris told her. "You sure you don't want me to drive there?"

"You know the answer," Helen told him, which was "no."

"But I know how to get there!" Chris pleaded.

"Sorry, but you know, I don't let anyone else drive this car. It was built specifically for me!" Helen reminded her boyfriend.

_At the restaurant…_

Chris pushed Helen in her wheelchair to the entrance. They went inside, and went up to the host.

"Name?" he asked.

"Thorndyke," Chris told him.

"Right this way," he said after looking them up. He led them to a table for two, and he had the waiter take away one of the chairs for Helen's wheelchair. Chris wheeled her to her spot, then sat down opposite her. Then, they each looked at a menu.

"May I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Two glasses of water, and a bottle of champagne," Chris replied.

"Right away, sir," the waiter assured him.

"This place is very high class," Helen stated. "Did your parents pay for this?"

"No, I saved up to pay for this," Chris told her.

"Aw, you didn't have to go through all that trouble," said Helen.

"Well, I wanted to treat you," Chris assured her.

"Hmm, I guess that's fine, since you still owe me for when you couldn't pay your share of the bill on previous dates," she reminded him.

"Ehehe…" repied Chris, embarrassed.

The waiter brought their waters, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses for the champagne. The waiter also poured their champagne for them.

"Cheers!" said Chris.

"Cheers!" replied Helen.

They each took a sip, and then looked at the menus.

"Have you decided on your orders?" the waiter soon asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," said Chris.

"And I'll have the Escargots," said Helen.

The waiter bowed, and took their menus.

"You're actually getting Escargots?" Chris asked Helen in disbelief.

"Don't criticize it if you haven't tried it," responded Helen.

"You do know that's snails, right?" asked Chris.

"You do remember I took French in high school, right?" Helen countered.

"Er…" Chris blushed and was at a loss for words.

"Chris, Chris, Chris," Helen mock-scolded him. "What am I to do with you?"

"You'll see soon enough," Chris joked, hinting at what was to come.

Helen gave him a quizzical look, but Chris just smiled smugly.

_After dinner…_

"Ah, dinner was marvelous!" said Helen.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed your snails," teased Chris.

"Yes, I did enjoy them," Helen declared, matter-of-factly.

"Good, then dessert!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, I guess if you want dessert…" Helen grumbled.

"What's wrong with dessert?" inquired Chris.

"Nothing, I was just kidding," Helen admitted with a wink.

"Waiter, one chocolate éclair to share, please!" Chris called to the nearby waiter, who nodded in response.

"Well, Helen, I hope you had as great an evening as I've had," Chris said.

"I had wonderful evening, Chris, don't worry," Helen assured him.

"Well, then, why don't we spend every evening together from now on?" Chris hypothetically asked.

"Uh, that sounds a bit extreme," replied Helen.

"Helen, you're a lot of fun," Chris began. "You're smart, you're funny, you're clever; I love being with you. And when it comes down to it, I love you." Helen had a touched expression on her face from Chris' sweet words. "And so, Helen, that's why I want spend the rest of my life with you." Chris got down on one knee, pulled the box out of his pocket, and opened it to present the ring.

"Chris…" Helen gasped in shock.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked.

Again, Helen was touched.

"Chris…" she gasped.

Chris looked up at her, awaiting her answer.

Suddenly, light and energy filled the room. An interdimensional portal opened up, and a group of outsiders appeared, landing and knocking over a few tables.

As the light faded, a familiar cool voice said, "Woah, how'd we end up at this fancy place?"

Chris knew that voice. He turned his head, and sure enough, a few meters away, was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Author's Note: Au revoir, readers!**


	5. Episode 5: A Hedgehog's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story, except Wakai and Aster. Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever, I struggled with perfecting the ending for months.**

Sonic X Season 4: Black Arms Saga

Ep. 5: A Hedgehog's Return

"Woah, how'd we end up at this fancy place?" said a cool, familiar voice.

Chris knew that voice. He turned his head, and sure enough, a few meters away, was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Chris exclaimed in shock. He then put the engagement ring in his pocket, to hide it from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked to where Chris' voice had come, and gave a puzzled look. He looked and thought, trying to put the pieces together, until…

"Chris?" Sonic exclaimed in shock. "Is that really you? You've really grown up!"

"I told you, six years passed here while you were away," Chris explained, "Plus, during the time passage of when we were in space, I'm already 21 here and now."

"Wow, time flies here doesn't it?" Sonic joked.

"But what're you-" Chris started to say.

"Woah, is that Chris?" exclaimed Knuckles. "When'd he become an adult?"

"Weren't you listening, Knucklehead?" scoffed Rouge. "He just said he aged because time flows faster here."

"Hi, Chris!" called Cream, as she and Cheese waved. "You're almost as old as my mama now!"

"Chris!" cried Amy. "It's great to see you again! You are all grown up now!"

"Yo, Chris!" called Vector. "Lookin' good! You remember Team Chaotix, don'tcha?"

"Hey, Chris!" cheered Charmy. "You're old now! Betcha you can do adult stuff with Vector now!"

"Cut it out!" complained Vector.

"Greetings, Chris," said Espio. "It's good to see you again."

"Hehe, hey guys!" called Chris. "It's great to see you all again!"

Tails went up to Chris and said, "Chris! I'm glad see you again! Are you even better at machinery and stuff now?"

"Heh, yeah I am!" replied Chris. He then noticed baby Aster in Tails' arms. "Tails? Is that… baby…?"

"Yeah, this is Cosmo's baby," explained the fox boy. "Remember that seed Sonic gave me? It grew into this! I'm now taking care of Cosmo's baby to restore her race. Her name's Aster."

"Wow, that's awesome, Tails!" congratulated Chris. "Good luck being a father, especially at your age!" Tails blushed, but then Chris said, "If it were anyone else, I doubt they could do as good a job as you!"

"Thanks Chris," Tails replied, embarrassed.

"Hey, I could take of a baby no problem!" declared Sonic.

"Oh?" questioned Amy. "Then why don't you want to have any kids with me?" She gave Sonic an angry, answer-demanding look.

"Ehe, well, that's because, uh, you see…" Sonic rambled.

The others laughed, and Amy kept glaring at Sonic for an answer. Sonic held up his hand to try to calm Amy.

"Man, it's so great to see you guys again!" cried Chris, as tears of joy began to fall. "I thought that was the end, and I was prepared for it, but you guys are back, and…" Chris tried to stop himself from crying, but it was hard.

"Hey, it's okay, Chris," reassured Sonic. "You don't need to cry. You're supposed to be a man, so show us how mature you are now!" Sonic was cracking a joke at the end.

Chris smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess you guys bring me back to when I wasn't that mature," said Chris.

Sonic then looked behind Chris at the wheeledchaired person smiling.

"Hey, is that…"Sonic inquired. "Helen?"

Helen smiled bigger, and replied "Hey, Sonic. I'm glad you remembered me."

"Wow, you've really grown up too! You look great!" Sonic complimented her. Then he asked, "Hey, wait. We're in some fancy restaurant. And you guys are all dressed up. Does this mean that you two…?"

"Didn't I tell you guys?" Chris said. "I've been dating Helen for a while now."

"Oh, so you guys were on a date!" said Sonic, interested and impressed. "Pretty sweet place for a date!"

"Heh, yeah, this place is called '_L'Hérisson Bleu_,'" explained Chris.

"Well, if it's got 'bleh' in title, the food must be terrible!" laughed Sonic.

"Not 'bleh,' '_bleu_!'" laughed Chris. "It's French for 'blue!'"

"Oh, it means blue? I take that back, then," Sonic chuckled, "this place has gotta have five stars!"

Everyone but the restaurant employees laughed. **[Author's Note: In case anyone was wondering, "**_**L'Hérisson Bleu**_**" means "Blue Hedgehog" in French!]**

"So, why did you guys come back?" asked Chris. "_How_ did you guys come back?"

"Well, the why's a long story, and will have to wait," explained Sonic. "But how we got here is easy! We had some help from our new pal, Wakai!" Sonic looked back to where the space imp would be. "Hey, where is Wakai?" He looked around the area he and his friends had landed in. Several tables and chairs had been upturned and the whole place was a mess.

"Here he is!" called Espio. They found Wakai asleep in a bread basket filled with an assortment of loaves.

"Mmm… bread…" he sleeptalked.

"Wakai?" called Sonic, trying to wake him up.

"He must be tired from using his power to transport us here," Tails hypothesized.

Chris walked over to the snoozing space imp.

"This little guy brought you guys here?" asked Chris. "How?"

"We don't quite get it either," began Sonic, "but Wakai is a space imp. He lives in space wondering about. He has strange powers that we don't know the extent of yet. He's kind of an oddball and doesn't quite fit in, but he grows on ya, I suppose." Sonic didn't entirely know how to explain Wakai, but he figured that would suffice.

"I see," said Chris. "But how'd you meet him?"

"It's all part the story," said Sonic.

"What story?" asked Chris.

"The story of why we're back," Sonic told him.

"Huh, and when do you plan on telling us this story?" Chris asked again.

"Hmm, well why don't we go back to your house, and we'll tell there," suggested Sonic.

"Sure, but it'll be pretty crowded if we go to where I live now," Chris said with a laugh.

"Huh?" said Sonic, confused.

Helen laughed too, and said, "I'll take everyone to Chris' parents' house."

"I'll call ahead, and let them know we're coming," Chris said. "I'll ask for them to get everyone together." Chris pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Helen looked at Chris with a small smile, then looked down at ground sadly.

"Something wrong Helen?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Helen lied.

"Aah, sorry we messed up your date with Chris," Sonic told her, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay," said Helen. "You guys are back, and that's a huge deal. Chris is thrilled, and so am I, and I'm sure everyone else will be too. Why, the whole world is going to be shouting 'Sonic the Hedgehog is back!' and there will be celebration everywhere!" Helen smiled, and was really quite chipper despite her engagement being ruined.

Sonic, however, wasn't so cheery. He had bad news to tell the Earth, and they didn't have time for celebrating; not until those aliens were stopped.

"You should be thankful that Helen isn't mad at you, Sonic," mentioned Amy. "If somebody had ruined our date, I'd be _very_ angry."

"Well fortunately, Sonic's never going to take you on a date, so there's no chance of it being ruined," teased Rouge.

"WHY YOU-!" Amy began to yell.

"Well, maybe I will take Amy on a date sometime!" Sonic proclaimed suddenly.

Pleasantly shocked, Amy asked, "Really Sonic? You mean it?"

"Uh, well, I suppose, maybe someday in the future…" Sonic mumbled, trying to delay the metaphoric nail in the coffin he'd brought upon himself.

"Pinkie promise!" declared Amy.

"What?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Pinkie promise!" repeated Amy. "I want you to pinkie promise me that after we're done with why we came here, you'll take me out on date."

Amy had her pinkie out ready to have Sonic promise her. Sonic was nervous and unsure about what he should do. Refuse, and Amy would get mad. Accept, and he'd actually have to take her out on a date someday. He decided to choose the option that would involve misery in the future as opposed to the present.

"Okay, Amy," Sonic gave in, as he locked pinkies with his admirer. "After we're done with why we came here, I'll take you out on a date sometime." They shook their locked pinkies, and then let go.

"Yes!" exclaimed Amy joyfully. "You better keep your promise, Sonic! Or else you'll have to swallow a thousand needles!"

Sonic gulped. Now he couldn't back out.

"Ha! I'd love to watch Sonic swallow a thousand needles!" Knuckles laughed. "There's no way he'll go on a date with Amy! He'll either forget or skip out."

"Gee, thanks for your support Knuckles," Sonic grumbled.

"I dunno, I think he'll do it," said Rouge. "He'd not only have to swallow a thousand needles, but Amy would pound him senseless if he didn't keep his promise."

"Yeah, but Sonic's about as romantic as a pile of rocks," said Knuckles. "He'd probably just take her to someplace she'd hate."

"Possibly," admitted Rouge. "The boy knows as much about romance as you, Mr. Mountain Hermit. But he'd learn if he knew what's good for him."

Chris came over, and said, "Okay, they're getting everyone together. Let's head on over."

Suddenly, a yawn was heard. Wakai had woken up, but was still sleepy.

"Oy, that portal took a lot out of me…" he said sleepily. He then noticed where he had been sleeping. "Ooh! Bread!" He grabbed some bread and began to eat it.

"Hey, Wakai!" Sonic called out to him.

"Oh, sorry, did you want some?" Wakai offered, holding out some bread.

"Uh, no thanks," replied Sonic. "Come here and meet our friend Chris!"

Wakai swallowed what he was chewing, dropped the loaves he was holding, and hopped over to where Sonic and Chris were.

"Hi, Chris," greeted Wakai, holding out his hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Wakai," replied Chris, crouching down to shake Wakai's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

They smiled at each other.

"All right, let's go back to my parents' house," said Chris. Everybody began to leave the restaurant. Chris was pushing Helen in her wheelchair, and everyone else walked.

"Excuse me, sir," said the maître d', "Your bill?" He handed Chris a leather case which had the bill inside. "The cost includes the damages cause by Mr. Sonic and his friends' arrival, the bread that was eaten by one of said friends, and the dessert you ordered, but didn't eat."

Chris opened the case, and his eyes bulged as he put on a look of horror at the huge expenses.

"Is there a problem?" inquired the maître d'.

"N-no, I'll just pay that right now," Chris feebly replied, as he gave a nervous laugh.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in space…_

A blood red comet was speeding through space. This comet was known as the Black Comet, where Black Doom and his offspring resided.

"It is most regrettable that wretched little space imp managed to snag one of the Chaos Emeralds," said Black Doom in his demonic voice. "But judging from what the blue hedgehog said, he and his friends should follow us to Earth. They will probably do so with the last Chaos Emerald using the time-space link of the two planets. Then, we can take the last Emerald as we raid the Earth and strike fear into the humans."

"So, this "Earth" is where I'm from?" asked Shadow as he stood by Black Doom.

"Not quite," Black Doom explained. "The humans, who live on Earth, built a "Space Colony," something that orbits their planet and can support their species as a habitat of sorts. That is where you were born. I expect you eventually made your way to Earth, and somehow met those creatures from before, who must have gotten to Earth using the Chaos Emeralds' Chaos Control. Then, you somehow went to their planet and assisted those creatures in eliminating the Metarex in space. After that, we tracked your life signature to deep space, but that cursed space imp found you first, and proceeded to take you to those creatures' planet. We tried to stop him, but he managed to slip away. But, at least we have you know, Shadow."

"I see…" Shadow said as he digested this info. "But why do we need the Chaos Emeralds?"

"That will be revealed in due time," Doom assured the hedgehog. "But remember, the humans that live on Earth are vile, despicable creatures. They cause destruction to each other and lower life forms. Their greed is all consuming, and their lust for power is immense. They must be destroyed for the Black Arms to prosper."

"Hmm… I see," said Shadow. He had some doubts about the truth of Black Doom's words, and thought them to be a bit hypocritical, but decided to wait and see.

"At least with six of the Chaos Emeralds, we will be able to reach Earth on time," Black Doom commented.

"In time for what?" asked Shadow.

"The Black Comet's return to Earth," explained the evil alien. "We pass by the Earth every fifty years. This time, however, will be our final visit!"

"Why?" Shadow asked again.

"You'll find out once all seven Chaos Emeralds have been collected," said Black Doom. "In the meantime, make yourself at home. We'll arrive in due time. You'll need to be well-rested for our arrival."

Black Doom turned to go deal with other matters. Shadow began to think to himself.

_I wonder if Black Doom knows who this "Maria" is? _He thought. _Oh well, I've probably asked enough questions for now. Plus, he doesn't seem to be giving away many answers. I suppose I'll have to wait until we get to this "Earth."_

_Back on Earth…_

"Man, my bank account is totally empty now…" Chris sighed to himself as he exited _L'Hérisson Bleu_. He then went to join everyone at Helen's automobile.

"Hop in Chris!" Helen called to him, having reserved the front passenger seat for him.

Chris looked at the setup. Tails, Wakai, and Cream were buckled up in the very back of the vehicle, while Charmy and Amy were buckled up in the middle. Vector sat on the floor of the vehicle without a seat belt, while Aster sat on Tails' lap, and Cheese sat on Cream's lap. Espio was positioned on the vehicle's roof, as though he was going to ride by hanging on to the top. Sonic was stretching with Knuckles and Rouge, who stood outside the automobile.

"Uhh… how is this going to work exactly?" Chris inquired.

"Don't sweat it Chris," Sonic assured him. "I can run to your house no problem, while Knuckles can glide and Rouge can fly there."

"With my chameleon abilities, I can stick to services indefinitely without being shaken off," Espio added.

"No car crash is gonna bust me up!" Vector boasted.

"More like it's no big loss if you don't survive a car crash," Charmy jeered.

"You little–!" Vector roared as he pushed down hard onto Charmy's head with his fist.

"Now, now," Helen chimed in, trying to cease the bickering. "There will be no car crashes with me at the wheel."

"And that's the truth," agreed Chris, as he hopped in the front passenger's seat. He buckled his seatbelt, and then Helen started the car.

Knuckles started climbing the side of a building.

"Don't get lost now Rouge," said Knuckles.

"Try taking your own advice, you muscle-brained moron," Rouge retorted, as she flapped her wings. She then took to the air, leaving Knuckles furious.

As Sonic did the last of his stretching, he said to himself, "It's great to be back. This run'll bring back some good memories." He then looked up at the city. "I wonder how it's changed in the years that have passed?" He paused for moment. "Well, I've got make sure it won't change when those aliens arrive." He then zoomed off.

As Helen drove her car, Sonic raced ahead. He dashed down the sidewalk, jumped from building to building, and from car to car. All around people looked at him in awe.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" a person exclaimed.

"Sonic's back!" another proclaimed.

"I don't believe it! He's back!" awed another.

Sonic ran in the street, dashing between cars. Drivers slowed to a stop in awe.

Two police officers sat in their car in an alleyway, monitoring the streets. One had a radar gun in his hand to measure the speed of cars. As Sonic zoomed past, the cops watched in astonishment.

"H-how fast was that?" asked the cop without the radar gun.

"T-twelve hundred th-thirty-six kilometers per hour…" stuttered the officer with the radar gun.

"W-what? That's Mach 1 speed!" exclaimed the first cop.

"You think it was… Sonic?" the second policeman asked feebly.

The first officer whacked the second officer on the head.

"Of course it was sonic! That's what Mach 1 means: sonic speed!" he explained, agitated.

Sonic continued his pleasure run around the city. He passed by some people on the sidewalk.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" Sonic called as he ran passed them.

The people stopped and stood in amazement, gaping at the blue blur.

"Mommy! What was that?" a little boy asked his mother after Sonic had zoomed by.

"That was Sonic the Hedgehog," she explained. "He was a hero who appeared several years ago. I guess he's back."

Meanwhile, Rouge flew through the city above, waving and winking at the people below as they looked up at her.

"That's right people: Rouge the Bat is back!" she proclaimed.

Knuckles glided through air above as well. He looked below, smiling at everyone gawking below.

In Helen's car, everyone looked out the windows at the staring people.

"Look Cheese! Everyone's looking at us! Let's wave, and maybe they'll remember us!" Cream told her Chao. The two waved.

"Look Aster," Tails told his baby, "this is the city where we had some great adventures. And we'll have more soon." He paused. "I wish you could've seen this too, Cosmo…" he said to himself. Aster just peered out at all the people and lights with wide eyes.

"Wow, the city sure has changed," commented Amy. "I can't wait to go shopping!"

"It's been about nine years since you guys left," Helen explained. "Things are naturally going to have changed some."

"Oh, I wish I had a window seat!" Wakai complained. "I want to wave to people too!"

"Sorry, first come first served!" Charmy teased.

Chris hadn't said a word during the drive.

"You're awfully quiet, Chris," Helen said to him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just lost in thought," Chris explained.

Helen looked down slightly.

"I understand," she said, sounding lost in thought herself.

Soon, Helen pulled into the Thorndykes' driveway. Sonic was already there, leaning on the garage door.

"Hey, what took ya?" he joked. "I even took the long way!"

All the non-human characters exited the vehicle. They gathered by Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge then arrived to join them.

Chris and Helen sat in the car alone, dreading the good-bye.

Eventually, Chris sighed and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm sorry this happened tonight of all nights," Chris apologized. "I wanted it to be special, just the two of us." He paused. "I'll give you some time to think it over. A lot has happened. I'll call you tomorrow." He opened the car door to exit.

"Chris," Helen said.

"Yeah?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Here's your answer," she said.

Helen grabbed Chris' necktie, and pulled him towards her for a kiss. They kissed lovingly for several seconds in their own world. Then, some whistles and cheers broke the mood.

"Way to go Chris!" Sonic cheered. "You're the man!"

"Chris, you dog!" Knuckles teased. "Get a room why don'tcha?"

"Yeah, Chris!" Vector cheered. "Be a man!"

"How sweet!" Amy commented.

"Yuck!" Charmy complained.

"Oh, young love…" Wakai cried, tears rolling down his cheeks as he wiped them with a tissue.

"You boys are so lame," Rouge complained about their antics as she rolled her eyes.

Espio shook his head, ashamed by his teammates embarrassing behaviors. Tails and Cream looked downwards to respect Chris and Helen's privacy, slightly blushing nonetheless. Cheese cheered, and Aster just looked blankly at them, unknowing of the meaning behind anybody's actions.

Helen and Chris both blushed at the others' antics.

"I'll see you later…" Chris mumbled embarrassedly.

"Yeah, see you…" Helen agreed, equally embarrassed. "Let me know how things go."

Chris closed the car door, and Helen backed out of the driveway.

"Enjoy yourself there?" Sonic teased, elbowing Chris.

"Looks like Chris grew up and got himself a girlfriend!" Knuckles teased, also elbowing Chris.

"I'm proud of you Chris!" Vector cried, putting his arm around his human pal. "Embracing your manhood… oh the bliss of young love!"

Amy gave Sonic, Knuckles, and Vector each a blow to the head with her hammer, giving them each a lump.

"Would you guys quit it?" Amy scolded them. "Stop pestering Chris about his love life!"

"Ow! Geez, we were just teasing him a bit!" Sonic explained, rubbing his lump. "Typical guy stuff!" He turned to Chris to apologize. "Sorry, Chris. But since you're grown up now, expect a little bit of heckling now and then, okay?"

"Heh, alright Sonic," Chris replied. "I'm kinda used to being heckled by Danny anyway."

Chris took a few steps towards the front door.

"You guys stay out of sight, and I'll call out when it's time to reveal yourselves," he explained.

"Got it," Sonic replied, giving a thumbs-up.

Chris walked up to the front door while the others hid. He knocked, and then Mr. Tanaka answered.

"Ah, Master Chris," he greeted. "We've been expecting you."

Chris hadn't even taken a step inside when his mother rushed to the door.

"Oh, Chris, darling!" she cried as she hugged her son. "Tell me everything! How did it go? Did she say yes? Do we need to plan a wedding?"

Chris sweatdropped at his mother's behavior.

"Calm down, Linsey," Mr. Thorndyke told his wife. "The boy hasn't even entered the house yet."

Mrs. Thorndyke let go of her son, and backed up a few steps.

"Well Chris," his father began, "I heard you were going to pop the question to Helen tonight, is that correct?"

"Yeah," replied Chris.

Mr. Thorndyke began forming tears of joy in his eyes, and sniffled.

"My little boy's getting married!" he cried as he hugged his son.

Chris and his other family members sweatdropped.

"Alright, Nelson," said Chuck, grabbing his son by the ear and dragging him away. "Let's give the boy some space."

"Please come in," invited Mr. Tanaka as he bowed. "You can tell us everything inside."

"I will," said Chris, "but first, I've got something to show you guys."

"Hmm?" his family and their employees wondered.

Chris turned to the side and said, "Come on out guys!"

Sonic and the others hopped into view.

The Thorndykes could barely believe their eyes. Happy reunions soon commenced.

"Tails!" exclaimed Chuck.

"Hey Chuck!" Tails happily replied. "It's great to see you again."

"You two my friend," the old man agreed, smiling. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Not even a year has passed on our planet," explained the two-tailed fox. "You still look good for your age– er, however old you are…" Tails blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Chuck then noticed Aster. "Hmm? Who's this?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Aster," Tails explained. "It's a long story, but she's the daughter of my late friend. I'm raising her for my friend."

"Wow, a father at your age…" Chuck mused.

"I know, it's crazy," Tails admitted.

"Hmm, well, I guarantee you're the only one capable of raising a baby so young," Chuck said.

Tails blushed, and said, "So I've been told."

"Ella!" Cream cried in joy. She and Cheese embraced the large maid.

"Oh, how wonderful to see you!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, as she returned the hug. She then hugged Amy asking, "Amy! How's your cooking coming along?"

"It's going great Ella!" Amy replied, as she hugged Ella back. "Sonic and everybody else are really enjoying my cooking!"

Everybody chatted among each other, until they decided to go inside.

_Once inside…_

"So you're going to explain why you're back now?" asked Chris.

"Sure," agreed Sonic. "But I gotta warn ya, it's a shocking story. And you're not going to like it."

Chris and his family looked surprised. They were eager to hear Sonic's tale.

"Well, it all started during that meteor shower," Sonic began. "We were watching shooting stars when one of them came crashing down towards us."

"Really?" inquired Chuck.

"Well, it wasn't really a meteor," explained Sonic. "It was some material Wakai made."

"Who?" asked Chuck.

"Wakai," replied Sonic. "He's the little guy who helped us get here. Wakai, introduce yourself."

There was no response. They looked around the room but Wakai wasn't there.

"Huh? Where's Wakai?" wondered Sonic.

"I haven't seen him since we were outside," replied Tails.

"Huh, where is he…?" wondered Sonic.

"Maybe he got lost in the house?" suggested Cream.

"I bet he didn't come in," said Charmy.

"Hmm, let me check," said Sonic. He dashed out of the room to the foyer.

"Wakai?" he called. There was no response. "Hmmm…." Sonic was puzzled as to where Wakai was. He then decided to check outside.

"Wakai?" Sonic said as he opened the door.

Wakai was sitting on the porch. He looked at Sonic as soon as the hedgehog had said his name.

"Yes Sonic?" he inquired.

"Why are you out here Wakai?" Sonic asked, smiling because he had found the space imp.

"Oh, well, I wasn't exactly invited in, and I didn't want to get in the way of your reunion…" explained Wakai.

"Don't sweat it," Sonic assured him. "Our friends are your friends!"

"Really?" Wakai asked him, watery-eyed.

"Uh, yeah," Sonic replied, perplexed by Wakai's behavior.

They soon rejoined the others.

"Okay, guys," Sonic began, "This is Wakai."

"H-hello," Wakai said shyly.

"Fascinating," said Chuck. "You say he came from space?"

"That's right! I'm a space imp, and I know lots about space!" Wakai replied.

"Interesting…" Chuck pondered.

"Anyway," Sonic continued, "Wakai had this material he made come crashing down-"

"How did he make this material?" interrupted Chuck.

"Chuck, please!" scolded Mrs. Thorndyke.

"And inside the material was Shadow-" Sonic started again, before another interruption.

"Shadow?" exclaimed Chris. "He's alive?"

"Yes," replied Sonic. "Unfortunately, he has amnesia… AGAIN."

It took a moment for Chris to absorb this information.

"Where is he now?" Chris asked.

"I'm gettin' there," Sonic assured him, slightly exasperated with all the interruptions. "Anyway, Shadow ran off for a while after he got mad that we knew more about him than he did, but eventually he came back to ask us what we knew."

"What'd you tell him?" Chris asked again.

"We told him all we knew, but that wasn't enough for him," Sonic explained. "So we told him Eggman might know more, but then these aliens showed up-"

"Aliens?" Chuck exclaimed, interrupting again. Mrs. Thorndyke elbowed him, causing him to exclaim in pain, and then apologize.

"Was it… the Metarex again?" Chris asked.

"No, it was something worse…" Sonic replied. "Wakai, what'd you say they were called again?"

Wakai said nothing.

"Wakai?" Sonic asked him again.

The space imp had a love-struck look on his face. He was looking at Mrs. Thorndyke.

Sonic nudged him, calling his name again.

"Heuhn?" Wakai said, coming out of his trance.

"What were those aliens called again?" Sonic asked him.

"Huh? Oh, the Black Arms!" Wakai explained. "Terrible creatures set on galactic domination! Lead by the nefarious Black Doom!" He then took Mrs. Thorndyke's hand, gazed into her eyes, and told her: "Of course, I'd never let them lay a finger on beauty such as yours!"

Chris' mom sweat-dropped, as Sonic pulled Wakai back next to him.

"Anyway, these Black Arms guys seemed to know a lot about Shadow; more than we did, anyway," Sonic continued. "They convinced Shadow to come with them, took six of the Chaos Emeralds, and said they were coming here to invade!"

"What?" exclaimed Chris and his family.

"That's crazy!" said Chuck.

"That's unbelievable!" said Mr. Thorndyke.

"That's terrible!" said Mrs. Thorndyke.

"I can't believe it!" Chris shouted. "Shadow, he- they must've tricked him! There's no way they could really know about his past!"

"Chris…" his mother said to calm him.

"I hate to say it Chris…" Sonic began, "but the leader of those aliens really seemed to know Shadow. Why else would they want him if they didn't know about him?"

"I-I don't know…" Chris said, pained. "But I still don't believe it…"

"Chris," Chuck told his grandson, "Shadow was venerable without his memories, and desperate for answers. If they really don't have what he's looking for, he'll leave them. But if they do…" He paused. "You'll have to convince him they're not worth fighting for." Chris absorbed these words.

"Regardless," Chuck continued, "we'll have to alert the President, and prepare for a full scale alien invasion." He turned to Sonic. "Where is the last Chaos Emerald? Do you have it?"

"Yeah, Wakai has it," Sonic replied.

"Okay, we'll have to find a way protect it quickly," Chuck said.

"What better way to protect the Emerald than with such well-protected and immense beauty?" Wakai proclaimed, trying to hand the Chaos Emerald to Mrs. Thorndyke.

Sonic and Chuck fell over in perplexed disbelief.

"Wakai, that's Chris' mom," Sonic told the space imp.

"AND my wife, I might add!" added Mr. Thorndyke. "I suggest you knock it off right now-"

"Nelson!" his wife told him, trying to calm him.

"Knock what off? This?" Wakai asked, as he casually pushed a vase off the table, causing it to break into many pieces.

Now Mrs. Thorndyke was furious.

"I gotta say, Chris, you've got a mom I'd like to-" Wakai began.

"How DARE you break that INCREDIBLY expensive vase!" roared Mrs. Thorndyke. "It was one of kind, and thus, IRREPLACEABLE!" She paused for about a second. "You so ill-behaved and ill-mannered, I demand you get out of this house NOW!"

Wakai's eyes began to water.

"Okay," he replied. He began to levitate, and headed to the front door.

Mrs. Thorndyke crossed her arms and exhaled angrily. Her family sweat-dropped at her sudden outburst. Sonic and his friends followed Wakai to stop him.

"Wakai, wait!" called Sonic.

"There's no need Sonic, I know where I'm not wanted: everywhere!" sniffed the space imp. He then began crying intensely.

"Come on Wakai, that's not true, it's just-" Sonic started to explain.

"Just nothing!" Wakai cried, now outside on the porch. "Every time I try to enter a society, I just get cast out! I'd given up a while ago, but then you said I could stay! So I figured, 'Why not try one last time?' I should've known better! I could tell you thought I was weird!"

"Wakai-!" Sonic tried to reason.

"It's no use!" Wakai continued. "There's nothing you can do! Sayonara forever, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

With that, Wakai opened a time-space portal, and hopped in, tossing the last Chaos Emerald behind him towards Sonic. The hedgehog reached out toward the space imp, but the portal closed as soon as Wakai went through it.

Discouraged and upset, Sonic fell to his knees.

"Wakai…" he muttered sadly.

Chris appeared behind the hedgehog to see what had happened.

"Where'd he go?" Chris asked.

"Who knows…" Sonic replied sadly. "Where ever he went though, he won't be coming back."

**Author's Note: Bummer! Wakai's gone and Sonic's slightly depressed! Any thoughts on this chapter's happenings? I'll try not to take as long next time! See you then!**


End file.
